Dragon Age Origins: Dawn
by EzioTheBlaziken
Summary: Aveline Cousland is recruited to the Grey Wardens by a mysterious man named Duncan. The darkspawn have returned and the kingdom of Ferelden is engulfed in civil war. Its up to Aveline to save Ferelden from the Blight and civil war. (Possible OC X Alistair or OC X Zevran).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Age or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Prologue

"_And so is the Golden City blackened_

_With each step you take in my Hall._

_Marvel at its perfection, for it is fleeting._

_You have brought Sin to Heaven,_

_And doom upon all the world." –Canticle of Threnodies 8:13_

[As told by Duncan]

The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven, but instead they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters…the first of the darkspawn. They became a blight upon the land; unstoppable and relentless.

The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall. And from the Deep Roads, the darkspawn drove at us again and again until finally, we neared annihilation…until one day, the Grey Wardens came. Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings…the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness…and prevailed.

It has been four centuries since that victory and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those who once called us heroes have forgotten. We are few now and our warnings have been ignored for too long. I fear we may be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon.

Maker…help us all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Age or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning:** There is sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter One

I entered the main hall, expecting to be able to talk to Father. After all, he had summoned me in the first place. When I opened the door and entered, I saw that he had company. He was speaking to Arl Rendon Howe and a handful of his men. I stopped in my tracks and stood by the door, waiting patiently for them to finish talking.

"…I trust then that your troops will be here shortly?" Father was saying. He had his hands clasped behind his back and he was faced away from the arl and his men. He was staring into the fire blazing inside the hearth.

"I expect them to start arriving tonight and we can march tomorrow," Arl Howe replied. He then looked down sorrowfully. "I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault."

Father slowly turned around and faced Arl Howe. He didn't seem angry at all, only sympathetic.

"No, no. The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling, doesn't it? I only received the call from the king a few days ago myself." Father said, approaching Arl Howe. "I'll send my eldest off with my men. Tomorrow, you and I will ride together just like the old days."

"True. But we both had less gray in our hair then…and we fought Orlesians, not monsters." Arl Howe murmured.

"At least the smell will be the same." Father chuckled.

At that moment, Father spotted me by the door. He looked little slightly surprised.

"I'm sorry pup I didn't see you there," Father said. "Howe, you remember my daughter Aveline, don't you?"

"Indeed. I see that she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear." Arl Howe responded.

I shuddered inwardly when he said that. There was something about him that made me uncomfortable. I knew he and Father had been friends for years, but I didn't like him. He looked shifty and haughty.

"And you, Arl Howe." I said.

"My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time?" Arl Howe said.

_Of course__…well hopefully he is somewhat attractive. _I thought. _But then again, __I'd have to see him first to know for sure._

"I'd like that." I replied.

"Excellent," Arl Howe said flatly. "He has heard many tales of your prowess with a sword, and it has him intrigued."

It was odd that he wasn't smiling or anything. His tone had been incredibly unemotional. He must not actually care about forming a relationship between me and his son. I pushed it to the back of my mind. I wasn't concerned with boyfriends right now anyways.

"At any rate pup, I've summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle." Father said.

I felt my heart skip a beat. However, I wasn't going to let Father or the arl know that I was excited. I was an adult, not a child. Running a castle was a huge responsibility. Father must have faith in me if he seriously wanted to leave it in my hands in his absence.

"I'll do my best, Father." I said.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Only a token force is remaining here and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away…anyways, there's someone I want you to meet." Father said.

I watched Father closely as he turned and went to a couple guards standing nearby. He said something to them. They nodded and disappeared. A short moment later, they reappeared with a strange man I'd never seen before in my life. He had long dark hair that was tied back neatly. His beard and moustache were neatly trimmed and he appeared to be middle aged. By the looks of his armor and weapons, I could see that he was someone important.

The guards returned to their posts and the strange man approached us. I saw Arl Howe's lip twitch a little when the man came up beside of him.

"It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland." The man said. His voice was much deeper and steadier than Father's or Arl Howe's.

"Your lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." Arl Howe said, cutting off Father's guest.

_A Grey Warden? _I thought. _What is he doing here?_ _I thought they didn't exist anymore._

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" Father asked.

"No, of course not. But a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I'm at a _disadvantage_." Arl Howe responded.

Did I imagine it, or had there been a hint of snide in the arl's voice?

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true," Father then turned to me. "Pup, Brother Aldous has taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

"Yes. He said they're an order of great warriors." I said.

"They're the heroes of legend. They have ended the past Blights and saved us all. Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he has his eye on Ser Gilmore." Father said.

"If I might be so bold, I might suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate." Duncan suddenly said.

For a moment, Father stared at Duncan, looking rather shocked.

"An honor that may be, this is my daughter we're talking about," Father said, stepping in front of me. His tone had quickly become angry.

_Mad fool! Why the hell would I want to become a Grey Warden? I'm just fine being a regular soldier. I don't need to become entangled in some fairy-tale myth! _I thought.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't become a Grey Warden?" I asked.

"Because I said so! Fergus and I are already going to be fighting in the war. You don't need to join us," Father said. "So unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription, Duncan, I will have to decline your offer."

Duncan raised his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "Have no fear, we need as many good recruits as we can find, but I have no intentions of forcing the issue."

Upon hearing that, Father seemed to relax. He then turned to me.

"Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I am gone?" Father asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me." Father said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Upstairs in his chambers, no doubt. He's spending his last moments with his wife and son. Now be a good lass and do as I have asked. We'll talk soon." Father said.

"Yes Father." I said.

I glanced at Duncan one last time and headed towards the door. As I walked back outside, I started to wonder if there had been a deeper reason to why Father wouldn't allow me to become a Grey Warden.

_Perhaps there is more to the Grey Wardens that the little myths and legends I've heard growing up. _I thought. _Well, thanks to Father I will never know what it's like to become a Grey Warden. I will have to be content with my life here._

I took my time going to find my older brother. If he was spending time with his wife and son, I didn't want to disturb them. I hadn't planned on rushing up there to begin with.

While I walked, I wondered what it would be like to be a Grey Warden. I imagined myself fighting alongside Duncan and his troops. I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice one of Father's troops approach me.

"There you are!" The man said. He had bright red hair and had a pale complexion, but was rather handsome.

His voice jolted me out of my musings. It aggravated me, but I didn't snap at him.

"Your mother told me the teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt." He said.

"Well hello to you too, Ser Gilmore. Why are you looking for me?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Sorry for my abruptness. I've been looking all over the castle for you," He said. "I fear your hound has the kitchen in uproar again. Nan is threatening to leave."

"She was my nanny before she was the cook. Nan won't leave." I rolled my eyes.

"Your mother disagrees. She insists you collect the dog and quickly," He replied. "But you know mabari hounds. They'll listen to their masters but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off."

"He knows better than to hurt anyone." I said.

He shook his head. "I'm not willing to test that. You're quite luck to have your own mabari hound, you know. They're smart enough not to talk, my father used to say. Of course, that means he's easily bored. Nan swears that he confounds her just to amuse himself. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?" He said.

He was starting to look impatient, so I figured it was best not to stand around and argue with him. There were worse things to endure than having him accompany me. It would only take me a few minutes to round up my dog anyways.

"Where is mother exactly?" I asked.

"She's entertaining Lady Landra and her son in the Atrium," Ser Gilmore responded. He paused briefly before continuing. "Before we go, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" I said.

"Is it true that a Grey Warden is here?" He inquired.

"Yes. His name is Duncan. I met him myself." I said.

"Is it true then that he's asking after me?" He asked.

"He intends to test you to see if you're worthy of becoming a Grey Warden." I answered.

At that moment, he looked like he was about to die of happiness. His blue eyes shone brightly and a huge smile crossed his face.

"Maker's breath! I can't believe this! Me? A Grey Warden? Er, pardon my outburst…I'm getting ahead of myself. We ought to get going." He said.

The two of us then made our way to the kitchen. As I walked there, I imagined how furious Nan was with my dog, Zeke. Ever since I received him from Father, Nan had been trying to get me and my parents to get rid of him. I knew she hated dogs and mine was no exception. The fact that he always got into the larder on made it harder for me to convince my parents to let me keep him.

Before I even entered the kitchen, I could hear Nan screaming at her two elven servants, who were cowering in terror. She sounded absolutely livid, just as I had imagined she would be.

"Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!" Nan was yelling.

"But it won't let us near!" The female elf whimpered.

"If I can't get into the larder, I will skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!" Nan screeched.

As soon as Ser Gilmore and I entered the kitchen, Nan rounded on us. Her eyes were blazing.

"You! And you! Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!" Nan roared.

"I'm sorry he keeps bothering you, Nan." I said.

"Just get him gone! I've got enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers!" She then turned back to her servants. "Get out of the way!"

The two elven servants scurried off. By the look in their eyes, I could see that they were furious. However, I didn't have time to worry about them right now. I needed to save Zeke from Nan's wrath.

Ser Gilmore and I then went back into the larder. As soon as we entered the room, I saw Zeke sniffing around and barking. Bags and boxes were strewn about. Their contents had been spilled and trampled on.

"Look at this mess. How did he even get in here?" Ser Gilmore sighed.

When Zeke saw me, his short tail started wagging. He came over to me and stared up at me. He was barking excitedly.

"Are you trying to tell me something, boy?" I asked.

He started barking and spinning around in circles.

"It does seem like he's trying to tell you something." Ser Gilmore said.

Right after he had said that, I started to hear faint scuffling noises. Ser Gilmore must have heard it too, because he tensed.

"Wait…do you hear that?" He whispered.

At that moment, large rats started to appear. Their beady eyes gleamed with bloodlust and they bared their teeth. They were razor sharp, more so than I had seen before. They were at least four or five times as big as any rat I'd ever encountered.

Zeke immediately went ballistic. He sank his teeth into the nearest rat and started shaking it fiercely. While I unsheathed my short sword and sliced a rat that leapt at me, Ser Gilmore started attacking the rats as well.

More and more rats seemed to appear out of nowhere. Every time I killed one, two more would take its place. However, I wasn't about to be defeated by some overgrown rats. I hacked and slashed through the horde of rats, getting coated in blood in the process.

Suddenly, the horde of rats disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. The larder was in even worse condition now than it had been before. Dead rats and blood were everywhere, on top of the already destroyed supplies. Nan was going to be even more furious when she saw this.

I checked Zeke for any injuries. His short brown fur was coated in blood, but it wasn't his own. I was relieved that none of the rats had bitten him.

"Giant rats? It's like the beginning of every bad adventure tale my grandfather use to tell me," Ser Gilmore muttered. "Your hound must have chased them into their holes…he wasn't raiding the larder after all…those were rats from the Korcari Wilds."

"I suppose we ought to tell Nan what happened." I said.

"Er…I don't know. Perhaps we ought not to tell her about the rats? She's upset as it is." He replied.

"She'll see this mess anyways," I said. "We didn't kill all of them, so they're going to come back eventually. We might as well let her know."

Ser Gilmore let out a long sigh. He still looked reluctant, but didn't argue the issue anymore.

"Well, now that you have your hound under control, I will leave you be. I'm to prepare for the arrival of more of the arl's men." Ser Gilmore said. He then left.

I was glad that Ser Gilmore had left. I didn't hate him but I certainly didn't enjoy being chaperoned. I wasn't a child anymore and I didn't need to be treated like one.

When Zeke and I returned to the kitchen, Nan was standing a few feet away with her back towards us. As soon as we entered the room, she turned around and glared at us.

"There he is, brazen as can be. Licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt." Nan hissed.

"He was defending the larder from the rats, actually." I said.

The two elven servants, who had been scrubbing the floors, stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Their eyes were huge with terror.

"What? Rats? Not the large grey ones!" The female elven servant gasped.

"They'll rip you to shreds. They will!" The male elven servant cried.

Nan rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "See, now you have gone and scared the servants. I expect those filthy things are dead?"

"Indeed. My faithful war hound ensured that it's safe." I said.

"I bet that dog let those rats in there to begin with!" Nan remarked.

Zeke stared whining and eyeing Nan sadly.

"Don't even start with the sad eyes. I'm immune to your so-called charms." Nan growled.

Zeke started whining again.

"Fine, here then. Don't ever say that Nan never gives you anything. Bloody dog." She muttered, giving Zeke a handful of pork bits.

Zeke barked happily and gobbled up the pork bits.

"Thanks milady. Now we can get back to work," Nan said. She then glared at her two elven servants. "That's right you two. Stop standing about!"

Zeke and I left the kitchen.

_I suppose I better go find Fergus now._ I thought.

I went off to find my older brother and deliver Father's message to him. When I passed through the atrium, I came across Mother. She was speaking with Lady Landra, her son and her lady-in-waiting. She had a son who was about my age and a daughter who was a little younger. Her son, Dairren, had short reddish-brown hair. Her lady-in-waiting was an elf with long blonde hair.

"…from what I understand, the merchant was drunk and mistook Bryce for the king!" Mother was saying.

Mother and Lady Landra then started laughing. When Mother spotted me, she turned her attention to me. Lady Landra and Dairren looked at me as well. The elven woman seemed to avoid my gaze.

"Ah, here is my lovely daughter Aveline. I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen was handled?" Mother said.

"Yes Mother. Nan is back to work as we speak." I replied.

"You have always had a way with her. Aveline, you remember Lady Landra, Bann Loren's wife?" Mother asked.

"I think we last met at your Mother's spring salon." Lady Landra added.

"Of course. It's good to see you again, my lady." I said.

"You're too kind dear. Didn't I spend half of the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?" Lady Landra replied.

"And you made a very poor case for it, might I add." Dairren, grumbled.

Lady Landra ignored her son's comment.

"You remember my son Dairren? He's not married yet either." Lady Landra said.

"Don't listen to her…it's good to see you again, milady. You're looking as beautiful as ever." Dairren said.

"Why thank you Dairren," I smiled. "You're looking handsome as well."

I saw Dairren blush and smile nervously. Before Dairren or I had the chance to say anything else, Lady Landra started talking again.

"And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona." Lady Landra said, indicating towards the blonde elf.

Iona stood there, staring at me. She looked ill at ease.

"Please do say something, dear." Lady Landra urged.

"I'm pleased to meet you, milady," Iona said quickly. "You are as pretty as your mother describes."

"And she says that after seeing you whacking stuffed targets in the courtyard and sweating like a mule!" Mother exclaimed.

"Your daughter's prowess with the blade is most impressive." Dairren added.

"I was quite the battle maiden myself back in the day. But I think it was the softer arts that helped me land a husband." Mother said.

For a moment, it looked as if she were lost in thought. She was probably wondering when I was going to get married and give her some grandchildren. So far she only had one grandson and that was Fergus's son, Oren. I had been pestered by her about the subject plenty of times, and I wasn't in the mood to listen to it now. I had things to do.

"May I go now, Mother?" I asked. "Father wanted me to deliver a message to Fergus."

"Right. Don't let me keep you any longer." Mother said.

Mother, Lady Landra and Iona then turned away from me and resumed their conversation. I started to leave until Dairren blocked my path. I tried not to let him see my annoyance.

"It was nice seeing you again, milady. You're even more beautiful now than you were the last time we met."

I smiled pleasantly at him, causing him to blush a little.

"I don't have much time to talk now. But perhaps we can talk more later?" I said.

"I would like that a lot." Dairren smiled.

"Until we speak again," I said.

I could feel Dairren's gaze burning into me as I walked away. I quickened my pace until I reached the Couslands quarters. I spotted my older brother talking to his wife and son out in the hallway.

Fergus's wife Oriana looked distressed while their son jumped around excitedly.

"Is there really going to be a war, Papa? Will you bring me back a sword?" Oren was asking.

"Yes Oren. I will get you the mightiest one I can find," Fergus replied. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I wish victory was so certain…my heart is disquiet." Oriana said. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth." Fergus said.

When I entered the hallway, Fergus turned and looked at me.

"Ah. And here is my little sister to see me off. Dry your eyes love and wish me well." Fergus said.

"Er, should I wait outside?" I asked.

"Stay. I would like to say farewell." Fergus said.

"You will be missed, brother." I murmured.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure I will freeze in the southern rains and be completely jealous of you up here all dry and warm." Fergus responded.

"I'm positively thrilled that you will be so miserable, my husband." Oriana muttered.

"Before I forget, Father wanted me to tell you to leave without him." I said.

"Then the arl's men are delayed," Fergus sighed. "You would think that all of his men were walking backwards…well I guess I better get on my way. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time. Off I go then. I will see you soon enough, my love."

Fergus leaned forwards and kissed his wife. He then kissed his son on the forehead.

"I would hope that you planned to wait for us before taking off, dear boy." Father said.

Fergus and I turned around quickly. Mother and Father were approaching us.

"Be well my son. I will pray for your safety every day that you are gone." Mother said.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Mother." I murmured.

"Make preserve us all…may you return all our husbands, sons and fathers to us safely." Oriana said.

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it! For the men, of course." Fergus laughed.

"Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?" Oriana gasped.

"What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?" Oren asked.

"A wench is a woman who serves ale in a tavern, Oren…or a woman who drinks a lot of ale." Father responded.

"Bryce! Maker's breath…it's like living with a pair of small boys. Thankfully I have a daughter." Mother sighed.

"I'll miss you dear mother. You will take care of her, won't you sister?" Fergus said.

"Of course. You can count on me." I said.

"It's nice to know that I will be so safe." Mother smiled.

"Indeed," Father said. He then turned to me. "Pup, you will want to get in bed early tonight. You have much to do tomorrow."

"Right. Good night." I said, looking at everyone in turn.

Mother and Father continued to talk to Fergus and Oriana as I walked away. I had no intentions on going straight to bed. Perhaps I could go to the study by the library to do a little reading?

I made my way to the study. On my way there, I thought about what book I wanted to read tonight. History and legends had always been my favorite tomes to read. I especially liked to read about the Tevinter Imperium.

I slipped into the study and went to the bookshelf. I started browsing the shelves, looking for a book about the Tevinter Imperium. In my eagerness to find a book, I didn't notice that Dairren was nearby. When he saw me, he came over to me.

"Hello again. Your castle's study is quite marvelous. Might I ask whose collection this is?" Dairren said.

"It's my grandfather's." I said.

"Yes…he was something of a scholar right? Wasn't he interested in magical studies?" He asked.

"Indeed. Do you have an interest in magic?" I said.

"Not per se. Books are my passion," He replied. "Years ago, I wanted to join the Chantry as a scholar but my father wouldn't hear it."

"My father and I don't always agree either." I murmured.

"I'm my father's heir…so I'm used to putting duty first. No doubt you have experienced that?" He said.

"Yes. I wanted to ride of with my father and brother, but I'm stuck here at the castle," I sighed. "I heard you were getting to ride with them, though."

"Indeed. But I don't know when. I guess whenever your father does. I'll ride as his second…a glorified squire more or less. I'll care for his horse, armor and such. It's quite an honor." He said dully.

"Will you get to fight?" I asked.

"I hope so. I admit trepidation about having to fight the darkspawn, though. But I can't imagine an opponent more worthy of defeat." He said.

"Do you consider it an honor to do menial tasks for my father?" I inquired.

"Unlike you, I'm not a child of a great house. If I can rise within the ranks of your father's army, it's more than I can normally hope for." He remarked.

I winced a little. I knew he hadn't said that out of spite for me, so I didn't give him a sharp response of my own.

"I'm a bit surprised that you're not riding alongside your brother. Do you find that disappointing?" He asked.

"Yes but I have important duties here at the castle." I said.

"True enough," He conceded. "This is no small estate like my own. If you are interested, I can record my experiences in the battle. My writing skills aren't that great, but I hope to convey the true experience of a warrior. Writing such an important work is one of my ambitions."

I smiled a little. "That sounds lovely. But tell me…do you know anything about the Grey Wardens?"

"No more than anyone else. Is it true that there's one here in the castle? Have you met him?" He asked. His eyes were shining with an intense eagerness.

I figured I might as well indulge him. I made me feel good to make others happy, even if it wasn't in a really special way.

"It's true. I have met him." I said.

Dairren looked thrilled. "I'd join the Grey Warden's in a heartbeat! Can you imagine, destroying the darkspawn forever and becoming a hero?" He exclaimed. Suddenly, his excitement faded away. He looked subdued. "Of course, I'd never be able to gain a Grey Warden's notice. I'll have to be happy under your father's command."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. When I did, he bit his lip and looked at me.

"Don't give your hopes up so quickly, Dairren. There will be Grey Wardens at the battle. Perhaps if you impress one, they will recruit you?"

Dairren took my hands in his and pushed me against the wall. His face was mere inches from mine.

"And what about you? Do you have any interest in joining the legendary Grey Wardens?" He asked.

"Well…I would like to join myself, but my father won't let me." I said.

Rather than responding, he pressed his lips against mine eagerly. He slipped his hands around to my buttocks and gave them a squeeze.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted you, milady." He breathed.

"Call me Aveline. We're friends after all," I said, licking my lips. "But if you had feelings for me, why didn't you say anything before?"

"I was always too nervous too. A lady of your stature would never go after someone like me." He murmured.

"You're too hard on yourself Dairren. You're an intelligent and handsome man. Any woman would be lucky to have you." I replied.

He kissed me on my lips a couple more times. I gasped when he started kissing my neck.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private? Like my bedroom." I said.

"As you wish," He said breathlessly.

The two of us went into my bedroom. I entered my bedroom first and he came in behind me. I closed and locked the door behind us. As soon as I turned around, Dairren pinned me against the door and slipped his hand into my trousers. I gasped when he started fingering me. When I grabbed his cock and started rubbing it, he rolled his eyes and moaned.

The next thing I knew, we were undressing each other and having sex. It didn't take long for me to notice that he was a virgin, so I took control. I certainly wasn't a whore, but I had had sex a few times before. It kind of made me feel bad that I wasn't a virgin as well, because Dairren had probably been saving himself for me.

After we finished, Dairren and I lied in bed together. I laid my head on his chest and caressed him with my fingertips. He was much more muscular and firm than I had expected. His body was quite attractive.

"Aveline…can I tell you something?" Dairren asked.

"Sure." I said.

"That was my first time…er…sleeping with someone." He said quietly.

I lifted my head and looked at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed about." I replied.

"I was saving myself for you," He said. "Ever since I first met you, I dreamed of marrying you. I would always think of ways to get you to notice me…but I was always too nervous to approach you. My mother's spectacle back at your mother's spring salon made me even more afraid to speak with you."

"I assumed that you weren't that interested in me because you never approached me. But now, I know otherwise." I said, and kissed him. "Good night Dairren."

"Good night Aveline." He murmured.

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt him scoot a little closer to me and put his arm across me. I let out a little sigh of happiness and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Age or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning:** There is graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Two

I was awoken by the sound of Zeke's furious barking. In the dim light I could make out the shape of his body standing by the door. His ears were flat against his head.

When I sat up, Dairren did too. He looked rather frustrated.

"I'm sorry…I tried to quiet him but he wouldn't listen." Dairren said.

"Perhaps something is wrong…." I said.

"Coming to think of it…I thought I heard some voices outside but then it got quiet." He replied.

I got up and hastily got dressed. I started to put my armor on but Dairren stopped me.

"I will see if anyone is out there." He said.

Before I had the chance to protest, he went over to the door and opened it. As soon as he did, he was struck down by a hail of arrows. Zeke's barking became even more furious and he flew out of the door.

_Fucking bastards! _I thought. My heart clenched with agony over the loss of Dairren, but I couldn't mourn over him right now. I had to find out what was going on and put a stop to it.

I quickly put my armor on and grabbed my trusty short swords. I thrust my blades into a soldier who charged into my room. My twin blades went straight through his chest. Blood streamed from his mouth and chest, and he collapsed to the floor.

I slipped out of my bedroom and into the hallway. Two more soldiers were out there, trying to kill Zeke. He had one of their companions pinned to the ground and was biting his face. I stabbed one in the back just before his sword met Zeke. The second man turned to face me, but an arrow pierced him through the head. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Aveline!" I heard Mother calling.

When I turned around, I saw Mother running towards me. She had her longbow and a quiver loaded with arrows. Her blue eyes were wide with alarm.

"I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst. Are you alright darling?" She said.

"They killed Dairren!" I exclaimed.

Mother looked aghast. "What? Why? I heard screams from my bedroom and I heard men out in the hallways…did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?"

I glanced at the dead bodies in the floor. Sure enough, their shields were marked with the Howe family crest. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was only one answer to this…

"Howe has betrayed Father," I said. "That sneaky bastard is attacking us while our troops are gone!"

"You don't think Howe's men were delayed on purpose, do you?" Mother asked, half to herself.

I saw her warm eyes turn cold as realization dawned upon her.

"That bastard! I'll cut his lying throat myself!" She spat. Her expression then started to become concerned. "Have you seen your father? He never did come to bed."

"No, I haven't. I have been in my bedroom." I replied.

Mother's concern turned to fear instantly.

"We must find him!" She cried.

"We should go check on Oriana and Oren as well." I said.

"Andraste's mercy! What if the soldiers went to your brother's room first?" Mother fretted. "Let's check on them quickly and then we'll go look for Bryce downstairs."

Along with Zeke, the two of us hastily made our way down the hall to Fergus's room. I held my breath, hoping to see Oriana and Oren still alive. However, when I went inside their bedroom, I saw both Oriana and Oren face down on the floor. Blood was everywhere. They were so badly mutilated, I could scarcely recognize them.

Mother gasped in horror when she saw them. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she had her hand over her mouth.

"Dear Maker!" Mother shrieked. "What kind of fiends kills innocents? Poor Oriana and Oren…Fergus is going to be devastated…."

Mother knelt down beside the bodies of her daughter-in-law and grandson. A couple tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Howe's men…they're not even taking hostages. They mean to kill us all!" Mother said. She brushed the tears from her cheeks and stood up. "Let's go. I don't want to see this."

"Right," I said.

The two of us went back into the hallway and raced outside. When we went outside, we came across more chaos and destruction. Screams of pain and terror could be heard everywhere, and flames were blazing all around. I yelped when an archway fell down several feet away from me.

"Can you hear the fighting?" Mother asked. "Howe's men are everywhere. They must have us surrounded."

Suddenly, an elven servant came running by. His eyes were wild with terror and he was armed with only a dagger. When he spotted us, he stopped in his tracks.

"The castle has fallen! I'm getting out of here!" He screamed.

"Don't be a coward! Stand and fight!" I barked.

The servant hesitated for several seconds. He looked like he was trying to decide if he wanted to act on his instincts and flee, or obey my orders and stay. He must have decided the latter, because he came over to us.

"Yes milady," He said. His head jerked towards the sound of the chaos. "Look! They're coming!"

At that moment, four of Howe's men came around their corner, swords raised and screaming. I slashed one across the abdomen with one of my blades as the sailed by. He fell to his knees and tried to gather his intestines. One of his companions raised their sword and began to attack me, but Zeke tackled him and sank his teeth into his face. I could hear his screams of terror and pain.

Just seconds after we had dispatched the small group of Howe soldiers, six more appeared.

_Fucking bastards! How many of these assholes are here?! _I thought.

I raised my swords and prepared to slash at a soldier in front of me. He parried my blow and tried to strike me. I managed to leap out of the way just before I got impaled. However, we were in a narrow hallway so I wasn't able to leap completely out of the blade's reach. The tip of the blade caught me across the forearm. It didn't cut me that deep but it stung fiercely.

"Treacherous fucker! You will pay for what you have done!" I snarled.

I lunged at the man with one blade, hoping to trick him so that I could stab him with my second blade. To my surprise, my plan worked. He blocked my first blow, allowing me to strike him with my second one. He howled in pain as I stabbed him in the side. I twisted my blade and jerked it out. I then stabbed him in the chest with both blades and let him collapse onto the ground. I quickly moved onto my next target.

I saw a man trying to sneak up behind Mother, so I shoved my swords into his back all the way up to the hilts. I put my foot on his back and pushed him off my blades.

By the time we defeated the group of men, I was started to feel fatigued. I could see that Mother and Zeke were becoming tired as well. The elven servant we had encountered was lying dead beneath a heap of Howe soldiers.

"If Howe's men have the castle surrounded, your father is probably at the front gates," Mother said. "There's so many of them inside already, I imagine they've already gained control of the castle."

"We have to stay and fight Mother. We can't let them win!" I exclaimed.

"The battle has already been lost, darling. We need to find your father and leave. We will use the servants' entrance in the larder to escape. Do you understand me?" Mother said.

"Howe needs to be brought to justice! He needs to pay for what he has done!" I hissed.

"Then survive and visit vengeance upon him later." Mother replied.

As much as I hated to admit it, Mother was right. There was no way I would be able to defeat Arl Howe right now. He was much older and experienced than I was, so I would be no match for him. I would have to swallow my pride and flee the castle with my parents.

"We need to go by the family treasury and get the family sword and shield," Mother said. "I refuse to let the Howes get their filthy hands on our family possessions!"

We continued to make our way through the castle, fighting our way through the debris and Howe soldiers. We went through each chamber, searching for Father. Everywhere I went, there was chaos. Father's men were fighting against Howe's men, flames were slowly consuming the castle and servants ran about, screaming in terror. Along the way to find Father, we found Mother Mallol, the priestess of the castle, lying dead in the chapel. We also found Lady Landra and Iona dead, as well as Brother Aldous, the very man who had taught me my lessons as a child.

"Oh Maker…I'm so sorry…I promise I will avenge you, dear friends." Mother murmured.

When we reached the treasury, Mother gave me the key. The two of us entered room. I sheathed my trusty short swords and grabbed the Cousland family sword and shield. I put the shield on my left arm and wielded the sword with my right. Just as we came out, we were attacked by another group of soldiers.

_I swear I will make all you mother fuckers pay for your treachery. _I thought. _Even if it takes me the rest of my life, I will ensure that you and your master pay!_

Once we dispatched the group of men, we resumed our search for Father.

When we went into the main hall, we came across more of Howe's men. There were several soldiers and a couple of mages. Some of Father's men were bravely fending them off, but I could clearly see that they were fatigued. They wouldn't be able to hold off Howe's men much longer.

Mother, Zeke and I joined in the fight. Mother shot one of the men in the head with an arrow and Zeke charged into the fray. I spotted Ser Gilmore among the fracas. When I saw him being overwhelmed by three of Howe's men, I came to his aid. I beheaded one of the men and stabbed another in the side. Ser Gilmore impaled the third with his sword.

When the enemy soldiers were all killed, Ser Gilmore ordered the remaining men to block off the front gates.

"Your ladyship! My lady! You're both alive!" Ser Gilmore said. "I was certain that Howe's men had gotten through."

"They did get through. That son of a bitch intends to kill us all." I replied.

"As soon as I realized what was going on, it was all I could do to shut the gates. However, it's not going to keep them out for long. If you have an escape, I suggest you use it quickly." Ser Gilmore said.

"Come with us." I said.

Ser Gilmore shook his head. "I will stay here and defend the castle…what's left of it anyways. Take your mother and leave. Your father has been looking for you…he's badly wounded…I think he went to the kitchen."

"Bless you Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you." Mother said.

"Maker watch over us all." Ser Gilmore murmured.

Mother, Zeke and I then left the main hall and to the kitchen. Since the castle was falling apart, we weren't able to take our typical route to the kitchen. We had to find a new way there.

Upon arrival, I spotted Father lying on the floor. He was bleeding profusely. Nan lied dead beside of him. She was so badly mauled that it was almost impossible to recognize her.

Mother immediately ran over to Father and knelt down beside of him. She looked hysterical.

"Maker's breath…who did this to you?" Mother gasped.

"Howe's men…found me first…almost…did me in…right there…." Father said.

"I'll kill Howe for what he has done. I swear it." I said.

Father shook his head slowly. "I'm not going to make it."

"Once Howe's men break through the gates they will find us. We must go now." Mother said urgently.

"Someone much reach Fergus…tell him what has happened." Father gasped. Blood was streaming from a deep wound in his side. He looked like he was struggling to stay conscious.

"Howe must have something planned for him as well." I said.

"Hang in there Bryce…we can find you someone to heal you." Mother pleaded. Tears were streaming down her face.

"The castle is surrounded…I can't make it." Father said.

I leapt to my feet and unsheathed my sword when I heard someone enter the room. I was relieved to see it was Duncan. He was covered in blood, but not of his own.

"I fear the teyrn is correct. They have the castle surrounded. They haven't found this exit, but it will be difficult to get past them." Duncan said as he approached us. He knelt down beside of Mother.

"You are…Duncan? The Grey Warden?" Mother asked.

"Yes your ladyship. The teyrn and I had tried to reach you sooner, but were unable to." Duncan replied.

"My daughter helped me get here…Maker be praised." Mother murmured.

"I am not surprised." Duncan said, glancing at me.

"Thank you for saving my father." I said.

Duncan turned and looked at me. "I'm afraid I can't accept your thanks. Your father is dying and your castle has fallen."

"Duncan…take my wife and my daughter to safety. I beg of you." Father begged.

"I will my lordship, but I'm afraid I must ask for something in return." Duncan said.

"Anything!" Father said.

"I'm afraid that the evil in this castle pales to the evil now loose in this world. I came to this castle looking for a recruit and this blight demands that I leave with one." Duncan replied.

"I…I understand." Father murmured.

"What about Ser Gilmore?" I asked.

"Truthfully, you were always my first choice," Duncan said. He then turned back to Father. "I will take your wife and daughter to Ostagar and tell the king what has happened. Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens."

"As long as justice comes to Howe, then I agree." Father grunted.

"Aveline, I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us." Duncan said.

I glanced at Mother and Father. They both were looking at me, eyes full of sadness.

"I accept your offer." I replied.

"We must leave quickly then." Duncan said, rising to his feet.

"Bryce, are you sure you want to stay here?" Mother asked.

"Yes," Father said. "It's up to you and our daughter to see that Howe gets the justice he deserves."

Mother seemed to hesitate for a moment. She looked torn.

"Aveline…go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me." Mother suddenly said.

"Eleanor…." Father said.

"Hush Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door. I refuse to abandon you." Mother said firmly.

By the look in Mother's eyes, I could see that she had made her mind up. My heart was heavy, but I knew I couldn't linger here any longer. Howe's men were going to break down the doors any moment and if I wanted to seek vengeance on Howe, I would have to make it out of here alive.

"I love you both so much." I whispered, blinking back tears.

At that moment, I heard a deafening, shattering noise followed by the screeches and shouts of soldiers. Zeke turned to the sounds of chaos and started barking angrily. Duncan grasped me by my arm and jerked me up, forcing me to my feet.

"We must go now, Aveline. They have broken though." Duncan said fiercely.

"Goodbye dear." Mother said.

"Goodbye Mother and Father," I said. "I swear I will avenge you both."

I then turned and followed Duncan through the only escape route we had left. Zeke was hot on my heels.

XXXXXXXX

Duncan, Zeke and I traveled south to Ostagar. It took us a month and a half to get there. The majority of the way Duncan and I rode on horseback, using the Imperial Highway. The whole time, all I could think about was avenging my parents and killing Arl Howe. I swore to my parents that I would seek the justice that they deserved, and I planned on doing so, even if it took me the rest of my life. I refused to let Arl Howe win.

When we finally arrived in Ostagar, I was amazed by what I saw. The tremendous towers of Ostagar were crumbling, but they still looked magnificent. Ostagar itself was an ancient fortress, and despite all the years of substandard upkeep, it was still standing proudly at the edge of the Kocari Wilds.

"…the Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the lowlands. It's fitting that we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within the forest. The king's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times already, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment but all of us are here. This blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall." Duncan said as we walked into Ostagar.

Mere seconds after we entered the ancient fortress, we were accosted by a man in heavy yet glorious armor. His armor was golden colored and was lavishly decorated. The man looked rather young, probably no more than ten years older than myself. He had long, gorgeous blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was absolutely beautiful. Just a couple feet behind him were a group of heavily armed soldiers. They were watching us closely.

"Hello there Duncan!" The man exclaimed, shaking hands with Duncan.

"Greetings King Cailan," Duncan replied. "I didn't expect—"

"A royal welcome? I'm glad you finally made it here. I was beginning to worry that you were going to miss all the fun!" King Cailan said.

"Not if I could help it, your majesty." Duncan said.

"I will have the mighty Duncan by my side in battle after all. Glorious!" King Cailan grinned. "The other Wardens told me that you found a promising recruit. I take it that this is she?" He then looked at me with warm eyes.

"Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty." Duncan said.

"No need Duncan," King Cailan cut him off.

He turned away from Duncan and approached me. My heart started pounding. I couldn't believe that I was seeing King Cailan with my own eyes! I'd heard about him plenty of times but I'd never gotten to see him in person. Now that I was, it was sort of overwhelming.

"You are Bryce Cousland's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met." King Cailan said.

"Yes Your Majesty. My name is Aveline," I responded. "I hate to bring this up…but my parents have been killed."

Despite the fact that my heart was pounding, I surprisingly was able to keep my voice from shaking. The last thing I wanted was for the king of Ferelden to think I was some pipsqueak idiot that was drooling over him.

King Cailan stood there, staring at me, wide-eyed with disbelief.

He took a couple steps back. "Dead? What do you mean? Duncan…do you know anything about this?" King Cailan asked, looking at Duncan.

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, Your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and has overtaken Highever castle. I was there when it happened," Duncan said. "Had we not escaped, he would've killed us and told you any story that he wished."

King Cailan looked devastated. His expression went from happiness to sadness as realization dawned upon him.

"I…I can scarcely believe it. How can he think he can get away with such treachery?!" King Cailan gasped.

"I don't know, Your Majesty." Duncan murmured.

King Cailan was silent for a couple minutes. He looked as if he were lost in thought.

"Howe will not get away with that," King Cailan said. "As soon as this war is over, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word Aveline."

I smiled a little. It warmed my heart to see that he genuinely was concerned for me. I hadn't expected him to care at all.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I said, bowing slightly.

"I will see that he is hanged for his crimes. I know that it will not bring your family back, but Howe will not profit from this…I imagine you want to see your brother…unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds right now." King Cailan said.

"When will he return?" I asked quietly.

"Not until after the battle, I'm afraid. Until then, we can't even send word. I apologize but there's nothing more I can do. In the meantime, I suggest you vent your grief towards the darkspawn." King Cailan replied.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I said.

"I hate to cut this short, but I must return to my tent. Loghain eagerly waits to bore me with his strategies." King Cailan said. I saw him roll his eyes.

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." Duncan said just as King Cailan was preparing to walk away.

King Cailan let out a short laugh, causing me to jump a little.

"Arl Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've already won battles against the darkspawn. Tomorrow won't be any different." King Cailan said.

"I didn't realize things were going so well." I said.

"I don't know if this is even a true blight. Sure, there are plenty of darkspawn on the field but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon."

"Disappointed, Your Majesty?" Duncan asked.

"I hoped for a war like in the tales. A king fighting with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god but I guess this will have to do," King Cailan sighed. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens."

Duncan and I bowed. King Cailan and his men then left. I stared after them as they walked away.

_I can't believe I just spoke with the king of Ferelden! _I thought. _He's so young…I imagined him as being older and not so attractive. He can't be that much older than me…_

"What the king said is true. They have won several battles against the darkspawn here." Duncan said.

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I started to feel self-conscious all of a sudden. I hoped that I hadn't been making a stupid face. I didn't want Duncan getting the impression that I was a pathetic little girl desperate for love or something. Just thinking that made me want to heave. I had never been the type to run after men and I wasn't about to start now.

_It's just a little infatuation is all...It's completely harmless and perfectly normal. _I thought. _There's no need to get worked up about such things. Besides, you have much more important things to do than run after men. Married ones at that! I'm much more mature than that. On top of that, you just lost Dairren. It's a little too soon to be throwing yourself at someone again._

"He doesn't seem to take the darkspawn threat very seriously," I said. "It worries me…what if the blight is more serious than he realizes?"

Duncan started to head towards the camps set up in the large opening several yards in front of us. I followed him.

"It is more serious than he realizes. The darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now they look to outnumber us. I have a feeling that there is indeed an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings." Duncan said.

"What do you think he should do?" I asked.

"Wait for reinforcements. We sent a call out west to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be many days before they can join us. Our numbers in Ferelden are very few but we must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. That being said, we should go ahead with the Joining ritual without further delay." Duncan replied.

"Right," I said. "What do you require of me?"

"In order to become a Grey Warden, you must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining. Every recruit goes through it. The ritual itself is brief but necessary. Some preparation is required, of course." Duncan said.

I felt both excited and anxious. I couldn't believe that I was going to join the ranks of the legendary Grey Wardens soon!

As soon as I thought that, I felt grief prick my heart. Both Ser Gilmore and Dairren had wanted to join the Grey Wardens but neither of them was going to get to. They had both died just a month and a half ago.

"Feel free to explore Ostagar for a while, but I ask that you don't leave. Whenever you are ready, find the Grey Warden named Alistair and tell him it is time to summon the other recruits. Your hound may stay with me while I attend to some business." Duncan said.

Zeke started barking happily and wagging his short tail. I was surprised to see that he was already taking a liking to Duncan. At our home in Highever, he had never liked anyone that I associated with, especially men. Perhaps he could sense that Duncan was a good man and meant me no harm?

"The Grey Warden tent is on the other side of this bridge," Duncan indicated towards a cluster of tents in the distance. "You will find us there should you need to."

Without another word, Duncan began to walk across a massive bridge that spanned across two sheer cliffs. When I looked down at the misty depths below, I felt fear seize my heart. If someone fell off the bridge, they would fall to their death. I didn't even want to imagine what lie down there beneath the mist.

I took a deep breath and walked across the enormous bridge. It looked sturdy and it appeared to be made out of ancient stone, but it also didn't appear to be in the best of condition either. I hastily made my way across it. I imagined the bridge was durable, otherwise it wouldn't still be standing after all these centuries, but I didn't want to stay on it any longer than I had to. Knowing my luck, it would crumble and I would plummet to my death.

Like Duncan suggested, I explored Ostagar. Well, I explored the areas I was permitted to go. Guards were posted in several areas around the place, so I was only able to explore certain parts. I wanted to go inside the ancient towers, but I wasn't allowed to.

I halted when I came across the mages' tents. I saw a few mages performing some strange ritual in a small opening. Men dressed in heavy armor and wielded massive swords. Their expressions were dark.

"Keep walking," One of the men said. "The mages aren't to be disturbed."

I wanted to make some sort of sharp response, but I held my tongue. Quarrelling with others wouldn't be a good idea, especially since I had just arrived in Ostagar.

Just as I started to walk away, I spotted a lone mage. She was standing behind one of the brightly colored mage tents, watching people come and go. She was an older woman with white hair that was tied neatly in a bun. She had on elegant mage robes. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Greetings young lady," The mage said. "You are Duncan's newest recruit, are you not?"

"Indeed." I replied.

"He's not a man easily impressed, you know. You should be proud." She said.

_How does everyone already know that I'm a Grey Warden recruit? Either the king has told someone and they went and told others, or someone was told before I arrived and word got around to everyone. I suspect the latter. _I thought.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the king." She said.

"Please to meet you. I am Aveline." I responded.

"Well met. And good luck to you on the battlefield…good luck to us all, in fact." Wynne murmured.

"Will you be fighting beside King Cailan as well?" I asked.

"Not exactly. The Grey Wardens and other soldiers will be on the frontlines, not the mages. But still, we have our parts to play. In order to defeat the darkspawn, we have to work together. Unfortunately, it seems that not everyone is able to grasp that idea." Wynne answered.

"Have you ever faced any darkspawn before?" I inquired.

"The occasional straggler, yes…not the vast hordes the scouts speak of. But I have to wonder…how much do you know of the connection between the darkspawn and the Fade?" Wynne said.

"Well, I know the Fade is where we go when we dream. But that's about it." I said.

Wynne didn't seem surprised by my answer. Her lips twitched a little.

"Any time your spirit leaves your earthly body, whether it is to dream or to die, it passes into the realm we call the Fade. It is home to many spirits; some benevolent, some malevolent. At the heart of the Fade lies the Black City." Wynne said.

"I've heard of the Black City before. Didn't something bad happen there?" I asked.

"Some say that the Black City was once the seat of the Maker. But when the mages from the Tevinter Imperium found their way into the city, it became tainted with their sin. That taint transformed those men and they became twisted reflections of their own dark hearts. The Maker cast them back down to Earth and they became the first of the darkspawn. At least that's what the Chant of Light says, anyways." Wynne replied.

"Indeed," I said. "But the Chantry says many things."

"It may be an allegory to teach us that our own evil causes human suffering or it may be true. It's as good of an explanation as any, for now." Wynne said.

"It's something to ponder at least." I murmured.

"Yes. It's wise to contemplate one's own actions from time to time," Wynne said, shifting her weight. "I'm certain that Duncan has more for you to do than to stand around and talk to me. I will not keep you from your duties any longer."

I wanted to keep talking to her, but by her expression, I could see that her feelings weren't mutual. I decided it was best to leave her be and find someone else to speak with.

As I continued to walk around Ostagar, I noticed just how bustling the immense fortress was. Humans and elves, mages and solders alike were all busily attending to whatever tasks were at hand. I saw priests and priestesses praying with soldiers, I saw sick and wounded people being tended to by healers, and I saw a kennel full of Mabari war hounds. My interest was piqued when I saw a group of strange looking warriors with painted Mabari war hounds near the kennel.

I approached them, hoping to have a pleasant conversation with them and to learn about their culture. Rather than being greeted warmly and with a handshake, I was met by cold glares.

"What do you want? You haven't got more orders from the teyrn, I hope." One of the men said. Judging by his armor and weapon, I assumed he was the leader of the group.

"No, I haven't." I said.

"If you're not bringing orders from the teyrn, then what do you want? We're busy." The man growled.

"You don't look like the other soldiers in the army. Who are you?" I asked.

"We're Ash Warriors." He said.

"What's an Ash Warrior?" I inquired.

"Our training has been passed down for generations since Lothias Dwarfson first learned how to harness the battle rage of the dwarves…our tale is an old one." He said.

"I would like to learn more about you. What exactly do Ash Warriors do?" I asked.

"We harness the rage inside us. We nurture it and draw it out so that we can't fall until our last foe is slain. It's a dwarven discipline but we've adapted it to allow us to fight alongside our hounds. That is our way. I trust my hound with my life and he trusts me with his." The man replied.

"I have a mabari hound as well. I've had him ever since he was a pup." I said.

"Then you are lucky. A trained mabari hound is as dangerous as any sword. However, I'm not speaking of a sitting pet…a thing that sits in an old woman's lap." The man remarked.

"My hound has been trained well. He certainly doesn't sit in my lap or anyone else's for that matter. He fights alongside me in battle." I said.

The man's expression didn't change. He still held me with the same contempt as he had at the start of our conversation.

"Does he now?" The man said. "Anyways, you ought to move along now. I have scouting to do and I will not be kept from it."

"Are you going to scout for darkspawn?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"My brother is out scouting for them in the Wilds. Perhaps you will come across him. His name is Fergus," I said. "If you do, can you please tell him that I have an important message for him? I'm his sister."

"I'm not your errand boy. You can tell him yourself when he gets back. Now be gone!" The man snapped.

I prepared to deliver a witty response, but he turned and walked away before I got the chance to. I muttered under my breath and continued my walk around Ostagar.

Across from the mages' tents, I found a quartermaster who was selling armor and weapons for a decent price. I purchased some better armor and sold my old set to him, and then I purchased a better dagger and sold him my old one. When I turned to resume my tour of Ostagar, I ran into one of the soldiers.

I hastily apologized. He started to cuss at me, but when he looked at me, he stopped. He stared at me for a moment.

"Well, you're not what I thought you'd be." The man said. His sharp eyes examined me closely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked sharply. My conversation with the Ash Warrior had left me stung, so I wasn't in the mood for more contempt.

"I wasn't expecting you to be a woman, yet here you are. It's about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they cooked up this ritual for our benefit!" The man said. "My name is Daveth. And you are?"

"Aveline." I said.

He smiled a laughed a little. "That name suits you."

I blinked. I wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

"Do you have any knowledge of the Joining or why you were recruited in the first place?" Daveth asked.

"All I know is that it's something that all recruits must do in order to become a Grey Warden. That's all Duncan told me." I said.

"That's all he told me as well," He replied. "I happened to be sneaking around camp last night and I heard a couple of Grey Wardens talking so I listened in for a bit. From what I understand, they plan to send us into the Wilds."

My heart skipped a beat. Perhaps I would find Fergus in there?

"We're right on the edge of the Kocari Wilds here. It is miles and miles of savage country. My own hometown isn't far and I grew up on tales about the Wilds. I've even been in there a few times myself. It's a scary place." He said.

"They're sending us into the Wilds? Why?" I asked.

"It's probably for some sort of test. All of this is too secretive for me. It makes my nose twitch," He mumbled. "But I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. It's not like we have much of a choice anyways."

By the tone of his voice, I could see that he wasn't exactly thrilled to be involved in all this. Perhaps he was brought here against his will? I recalled Father saying something about a Right of Conscription when Duncan had first visited us in Highever. Perhaps through the Right of Conscription, people could be forced to become Grey Wardens?

"Anyways, I suppose I'll be getting back to Duncan. That's where I'll be if you need me." He said.

Daveth left, so I continued to wander about. It was only midday, so I didn't feel the need to rush off to locate Alistair right now. I imagined that the ritual wouldn't take long anyways. Duncan had said that I could take my time, so that's what I planned to do.

I walked up some stairs and approached the side of a cliff. I peered out into the large mountain side. When I saw how far down the mountains spanned, I started to feel lightheaded.

_Why the hell would someone build a fortress on a mountain side? What if the mountain were to crumble and fall onto the fortress, or what if a heavy snow covered it? I can only imagine how many men fell to their deaths here! _I thought.

I started to back away from the cliff side. When I did, I started to hear some commotion several feet away. I could see a soldier and a mage arguing. The mage was an older man with tanned skin and dark hair while the soldier was a young man who appeared to be my age. He had short, blondish-brown hair.

"What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough from the Circle?" The mage hissed.

"I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, sir mage. She desires your presence." The soldier said.

"What the Revered Mother desires is of no concern to me. I'm busy helping the Grey Wardens by the _king's_ orders, I might add!" The mage snapped.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" The soldier asked.

"Tell her that I will _not_ be harassed in this manner!" The mage barked.

"Yes, I was harassing you by bringing you a message." The soldier said.

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage growled.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you. The grumpy one!" The soldier replied.

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way you fool." The mage brushed past the young soldier, giving him a final glare as he passed.

I stared at the young soldier for a moment. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Had I met him before somewhere before?

When he looked at me, I felt my heart start to pound. I kept standing there like an idiot for some reason. My feet felt heavier than stone. I couldn't bring myself to move, even when he started approaching me.

"You know, one good thing about the blight is that it brings people together." The man said.

I continued to stare at him. My mind was completely blank and I couldn't think.

"We haven't met before, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" He asked.

"No…I'm not a mage." I said slowly.

"Less being yelled at for me then. But the day is still young," He said. He stared at me closer, which made my heart pound even harder. "Wait, I know who you are. You're Duncan's new recruit from Highever. I should've recognized you right away. I apologize."

When I finally regained control of my mind, I started to be able to think again.

"How would you have been able to recognize me?" I asked.

"Duncan had sent word. He spoke quite highly of you," The man said. "You must have impressed him…that's a hard feat to do."

"Are you a Grey Warden as well?" I inquired.

"Yes. My name is Alistair. I am the junior member of the order. I will be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining." He said.

"Can you tell me about the Joining?" I asked.

"Uh no, actually I can't. All I can tell you is not to worry about it," He said. "You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is."

"You want more women in the Grey Wardens, do you?" I raised an eyebrow.

As soon as I said that, his face started to turn red. He looked as if he wished he hadn't said that aloud.

"It's not like I'm some drooling lecher so stop looking at me like that." He said quickly.

I laughed a little. His awkwardness was rather amusing to me. It reminded me of Dairren.

"That argument you were having earlier…what was that about?" I asked.

"With the mage? Well, the king requested the Circle to come here to fight in the battle. The Chantry doesn't like that one bit and they certainly don't hesitate to let the mages feel unwelcome. It puts me in an awkward position, because I once was a templar," He said. "I'm sure the Revered Mother meant it as an insult to me…and of course the mage picked right up on that. I never would've agreed to deliver the message but Duncan says we are all to cooperate and get along. Apparently they didn't get the same speech."

"Have you met the other recruits yet?" I asked.

"Yes. Have you?" He replied.

"I've meet Daveth." I said.

"I suppose I better go find Ser Jory then. Go ahead and find Duncan. I will be with you shortly." He said.

While Alistair went to find Ser Jory, I went to find Duncan. I found him at the center of Ostagar, standing by a large fire. Zeke was lying by the fire, snoring loudly. Daveth was laughing at him. Moments after I arrived, Alistair appeared with a middle aged man. I assumed he was Ser Jory.

"You found Alistair, did you? Good. I assume you're ready to begin preparations? Assuming that you're done riling up the mages, Alistair." Duncan said.

"What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt…they should stick her in the army." Alistair replied.

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We can't afford to antagonize anyone Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us." Duncan said.

Alistair let out a small sigh. "You're right Duncan. I apologize."

"Now then, since you're all here, we can begin. You four will be heading into the Kocari Wilds to preform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood. The second is to retrieve the scrolls that were left behind in an old outpost we abandoned years ago." Duncan said.

"Find the archive and three vials of darkspawn blood. Understood." I said. I was itching to get out of camp and adventuring into the Kocari Wilds was a good way to do so. Perhaps we would get to encounter some live darkspawn and slay them!

"Watch over your charges Alistair. Return quickly and safely." Duncan said.

"We will." Alistair said.

"May the Maker watch over you. I will see you when you return." Duncan murmured.

The four of us left Duncan and headed towards the gate that led out to the Kocari Wilds. When we arrived at the gate we were accosted by a guard.

"Hail. I'm told that you have business in the Wilds. The gate is open for you. Just be careful out there. Even a Grey Warden won't be safe in that forest tonight." The guard said.

The guard opened the gates and we walked into the Kocari Wilds.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Age or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning:** There is graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Three

When I stepped into the forest, I was felt a breeze of frigid air. It chilled me to the bone. The forest was eerily quiet and it smelled like rotting flesh. A thin drizzle was falling, making me even colder. I felt uncomfortable being here. I hoped that we wouldn't have to stay in here for long. I felt as if we were being watched my malevolent eyes already.

Just moments after we started walking, we were ambushed by a pack of wolves. I unsheathed my twin short swords and stabbed the nearest one in the shoulder. It howled in agony and rage, and turned on me. It tried to leap on me but I impaled it with my swords. I pushed it off my blade and kept fighting.

The fight was over rather quickly. There had been seven wolves and four of us, but the wolves were no match for our blades. Alistair, Daveth and Ser Jory were still intact, so we continued to venture deeper into the forest.

"Help…over here!" A voice called. It sounded weak and hoarse.

I halted and looked around. Just up ahead I saw what wrecked wagons and dead bodies strewn about. There was one man still alive. He was covered in blood and dragging himself towards me.

"Maker's breath!" Ser Jory exclaimed.

"Who are you?" The wounded man asked. "Grey Wardens?"

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks." Alistair said.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn…they came out of the ground," The man said. He grunted in pain. "Please…help me. I've got to…return to camp."

"Was there a man named Fergus in your scouting band?" I asked.

I held my breath and glanced around at the carnage before me. The dead men were so badly mauled that I couldn't tell who they were.

"Yes…he led the group…he died along with everyone else…only I survived." The man replied.

At that moment, I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. All this time I had hoped that Fergus was alive and well, but wasn't. He had been slain by darkspawn. I had no family left.

"We can take you back to camp." Daveth said.

"If you just…bandage me up…I can get back myself." The man said.

Alistair knelt down beside the man and began to bandage his wounds. While he worked, I tried to push down the fresh wave of grief that was threatening to consume me. I couldn't start bawling like a baby in front of these men. They would think I was just some crybaby child that didn't deserve to be a Grey Warden.

_There will be time to mourn later. _I thought. _You must focus on the task at hand right now. You can vent your grief and anger on the darkspawn later._

Once Alistair was finished bandaging up the wounded soldier, he helped the man to his feet.

"Thank you. I've…I've got to get out of here now." The man said.

I moved aside and he staggered by. I wanted to help him find his way back to Ostagar, but I couldn't. I had to hurry up and complete the tasks that Duncan assigned me.

"Did you hear that? An entire patrol of seasoned men were killed by darkspawn!" Ser Jory exclaimed. His eyes were wild with fear.

"Calm down, man. We will be fine if we're careful." Alistair said.

"Those soldiers were careful and they were still overwhelmed," Ser Jory said. "How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an _entire_ army in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde." Alistair replied.

"How do you know? I'm not a coward but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back." Ser Jory said.

"Overwhelming these dangers is part of our test, Ser Jory. I'm sure that Duncan isn't trying to send us to our deaths out here." I said.

Ser Jory seemed to relax slightly. "That's true, I suppose."

"Know this: all Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. So whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here." Alistair said.

"You see, sir knight, we might die but we will be warned about it first." Daveth remarked.

Upon hearing that, Ser Jory was sent right back into his fearful frenzy.

"That's supposed to be reassuring?" Ser Jory said.

Alistair let out a sigh. "This isn't supposed to be easy and I'm not here to make it so. Now let's get a move on. The longer we fool around out here the longer it will take."

We then continued to venture deeper into the forest. The further we went, the more uneasy I became. The smell and the frigidness were enough to deter me from the start, but this was an important mission, so I had to get over myself and complete my mission. Being a Grey Warden wouldn't be easy, so it would only make sense for the initiation process to be difficult as well.

"Tread carefully," Alistair said. "There's darkspawn ahead."

No sooner did he say that, darkspawn appeared. Ser Jory let out a yelp of alarm. For a moment, I was so horrified by their grotesque appearance and fetid stench, I wasn't able to move. They were the most hideous things I'd ever seen in my life. Some were short in stature, like dwarves. Others were the side of humans. All were equally revolting. They had weapons and armor, just like we did.

"Move!" Alistair barked in my ear.

I was instantly snapped out of my trance. I quickly unsheathed my swords and managed to parry the blow of an approaching darkspawn. It seemed to know that I was frightened of it and it used that to its advantage. It attacked me relentlessly. I was so busy trying to defend myself that I couldn't get a blow in.

_This is it. I'm going to get murdered by a darkspawn. I'm not going to be able to avenge my family or bring Arl Howe to justice. _I thought, feeling despair creep over me.

I looked at the darkspawn before me. It was a sick, twisted creature bent on killing. Could it even feel anything? Could it even think? This demented thing and its brethren had been responsible for the death of my brother and countless other people, and now it seemed that I was going to be its next victim.

_No. _I thought. _Not today. I will not let a single darkspawn end my life. I can't give up now._

I pushed my fear down and threw myself at my monstrous foe. The darkspawn frantically tried to block my blows and strike me. In its haste it became clumsy and it tripped on a gnarly tree root. When it fell, I plunged my blades into its chest. Darkspawn blood gushed onto the ground, staining the ground black and killing the plants it touched instantly.

I looked around for the others in my group. They had slain the other darkspawn that had attacked us. Ser Jory looked incredibly pale and Daveth seemed somewhat shaken. Alistair didn't seem fazed at all.

"Now would be a good time to start listening to Alistair, now wouldn't it," Alistair said sharply. "I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am."

"Why don't you take the lead then?" I asked breathlessly.

"This is your mission not mine. I'm merely here to assist you, not lead you." Alistair replied.

"Right…let's move along, shall we? The longer we stay here the more likely we are to meet darkspawn." Daveth said.

I filled the little vial Duncan had given me with the blood of the darkspawn I had just slain. I slipped the vial into my pocket and proceeded to head deeper into the forest.

As we walked in the forest, I noticed that there were a lot of ruins that had been overgrown. Crumbled columns and remains of once imposing towers lied strewn about. The ancient outpost had been abandoned long ago and left to deteriorate in the wilderness. Nature had begun to reclaim it years ago.

The more we walked, the more darkspawn and wolves we encountered. A few times we came across darkspawns and wolves fighting each other. For the most part, the groups of wolves and darkspawns were small, and we were able to dispatch them fairly easily.

We passed by two large hills that were connected by a fallen tree. When I looked up, I noticed that the dead bodies of three men hung down from the tree-bridge. Nausea seized me. I had to swallow hard to prevent myself from heaving.

"Poor slobs," Alistair murmured. "That just seems excessive."

By one of the hills, there was a small pond. A single white flower with a red center grew at the edge of the pond. It seemed odd for a little white flower to be growing among the filth.

My small moment of happiness was cut short when Daveth plucked the flower and stuffed it in his pocket.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said.

Daveth turned and looked at me. His eyes narrowed. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. It made me somewhat self-conscious.

"The kennel master at Ostagar asked me to bring him one of these." Daveth said.

"Well…why does he want it?" I inquired.

"He says he helps the dogs that get sick from biting darkspawn," Daveth replied. "I don't know about you, but I think dogs are more important than one damn flower."

I winced. "I never said a thing. You're putting words in my mouth!"

"What if your dog was the one that was sick? Would you be so concerned about one flower then? Or would you let your dog die just because you're more concerned about a _flower_?" Daveth spat.

"Can you argue about some flowers later? There's darkspawn headed our way _now_!" Alistair snapped.

I quickly unsheathed my swords and ran into combat alongside my companions. The argument I had with Daveth was forgotten.

This time, there were more darkspawn in the group. There were at least ten of them. I channeled the rage and grief I was feeling into fighting the monstrous fiends.

I charged into the fray, slashing and stabbing at any darkspawn within reach. Their howls of agony and anger fueled me onwards.

I shoved one of my blades into the throat of a darkspawn and twisted it. Black blood gushed profusely from the creature's throat. I jerked my blade out and the darkspawn collapsed to the ground. It convulsed a few times and blood gurgled from its mouth.

I turned to confront another darkspawn. When I raised my swords in preparation to strike it, another blade severed the darkspawn's head. It plopped into the grass and rolled past my feet. Its headless body crumbled onto the ground. Behind the darkspawn was Alistair. His face was streaked with blood and sweat. When our gazes met, I found it hard to look away.

"How many of these things are there out here?" Ser Jory asked.

"They're just stragglers from the horde is all," Alistair said. "I told you that earlier."

"There shouldn't be this many stragglers." Ser Jory said.

"This is the Kocari Wilds after all, Jory. At least we haven't encountered any of the Chasind. Those are the ones you really need to worry about." Daveth replied.

"Stop pestering Ser Jory. He doesn't need to be scared any more than he already is." Alistair said.

Daveth laughed and clapped Ser Jory on the back.

"Light up, man. I don't know how you could possibly be scared of anything with that massive broadsword of yours. The way you wield that thing you could send any adversary straight to hell!" Daveth said.

"Have any of you acquired any darkspawn blood yet? That's the most important part of this whole quest, you know." Alistair said.

"I already have." Daveth took his vial out of his pocket and held it up for us to see.

"What about you, Ser Jory?" Alistair asked.

"I just did." Ser Jory said.

"And you, Aveline?" Alistair turned towards me.

"Yes," I said. I presented my little vial of darkspawn blood to him.

"Good," Alistair said. "Now we just need to find the scrolls and leave."

We resumed our journey through the forest. While we walked, I was beginning to wonder how we were going to get out of here. Unless Alistair, Daveth or Ser Jory knew how to get back out, it would take us forever to get back out. We had come pretty far already.

I started to see a small bridge ahead. On the other side I saw what appeared to be traps. They were cleverly hidden among the tall weeds. If I hadn't been trained to spot traps and disarm them, I most likely would've walked right into one.

My heart leapt in my mouth when I saw Alistair approaching one. I quickly grasped his arm and pulled him backwards.

"What in the-" He growled.

"Traps," I said, indicating towards the concealed traps. "You just about walked into this one."

I knelt down and disarmed the trap, while Alistair stared wide-eyed at the trap. It was a leg-hold trap, meant to clamp the leg of a large animal, possibly a wolf or even a bear. If Alistair had walked into it, he most likely would've lost his leg.

"Maker's breath! I didn't even see it there." Alistair exclaimed.

"Good thing we have this woman here that prevents us from getting our legs snapped off," Daveth said. "We can't fight darkspawn by crawling around in the mud. They would drag us underground and eat us alive."

"Do they really do that?" Ser Jory asked.

"Of course! They eat the men and rape the women. Haven't you heard the stories before, ser knight?" Daveth said.

Daveth burst out laughing when he saw the look on Ser Jory's face.

"Enough of your wild tales, Daveth. I believe Ser Jory has had enough for one day." Alistair sighed.

"Remember: you will get your warning before it happens though. At least you won't be surprised." Daveth said.

"Shut up!" Alistair snapped.

Ser Jory became pale as a ghost, while Daveth was howling with laughter.

Once I finished disarming the traps, we kept going.

While they had been squawking amongst themselves, I started to wander off without them. I came across what appeared to be an abandoned campsite. There was a rolled up sleeping bag and a still-burning fire. There were a couple logs laid near the fire to serve as seats.

I had my hands on my blades as I approached the abandoned campsite. Beside one of the logs I saw an odd place in the ground. It seemed as if someone had tried to bury something. I crept over to it and started digging into the ground. I uncovered a heavy chest. It was locked, but I knew how to pick a lock, so I wasn't deterred.

I went to work on the lock. Obviously this chest had been buried for a while because the lock was rusty and had dirt caked in it. The chest itself was tarnished but still sturdy, to my surprise. It seemed it was made out of durable metal.

After a couple more minutes of messing with the lock, it finally opened. I smiled to myself as I took the contents out of the chest. There was a maul, a mace, a bow, robes and a helmet. I was amazed to see that all of these items were still in good condition. Perhaps they had some magical spell on them to protect them from deteriorating?

When I stood up and turned around, I found myself face-to-face with a darkspawn. I let out a screech of terror. Being surprised by a person was bad enough, but being surprised by a darkspawn was fucking terrifying.

The darkspawn let out a fearsome roar and swung its blade at me. I tried to leap out of the way, but I tripped over one of the logs around the fire. I yelped as I hit the ground. The only good thing about me tripping was that the darkspawn's blow missed, allowing me to keep my head. However, I had smacked into the ground rather hard, so the breath had been driven from my lungs.

"Aveline!" Alistair's voice called out from somewhere. "Where are you?"

I tried to reply, but nothing came out. Alistair kept calling me. It sounded like he was starting to panic.

The darkspawn certainly didn't feel any pity for me. It tried to impale me with its blade while I was still lying on the ground. I managed to roll out of the way just in time.

I was relieved when I saw that it was struggling to pry its blade out of the ground. I kicked the darkspawn as hard as I could, causing it flying backwards into the fire. Its screams of agony were utterly bloodcurdling. I had to cover my ears so I wouldn't be deafened.

Mere seconds after I kicked the darkspawn into the fire, Alistair, Daveth and Ser Jory appeared. By now, I had already defeated the darkspawn and I was sitting down on the very log I had tripped over moments earlier. My heart was still pounding furiously and I was shaken from my near death experience, but I kept it to myself.

"Dear Maker," Alistair exclaimed breathlessly. "I thought for sure you were dead."

"Ah, what have we here? Uncovered some buried treasure, eh?" Daveth asked. I saw him eyeing the chest I had found.

I picked up the helmet that was in the chest. All the other items didn't appeal to me.

"Might as well take what you want." I said, nodding towards the chest.

Daveth knelt down by the chest and began examining its contents. Alistair and Ser Jory remained where they were, staring at me.

"You wandered off to find some buried treasure? Are you mad?" Ser Jory asked.

"You men were squawking at each other, so yes, I wandered off." I said.

"If you're so interested in treasure, why not become a pirate?" Alistair muttered.

Daveth and I burst out laughing. Alistair looked confused.

"You actually think that was funny?" Alistair blinked.

"Alistair here hasn't had much luck with the ladies, I'm afraid," Daveth said. "Perhaps you will have a little luck with this one, eh? You made her laugh after all. There are some women who are interested in _funny_ men."

Alistair's face turned red. "_Shut up_!" He snapped.

Daveth took the bow and mace, and gave Ser Jory the maul.

"Who wants these Chasind robes?" I asked as I took the robes out of the chest and held them up. They were made of wolf skins and the sleeves had wolf's teeth on them. It was obvious they had been made by Chasind hands.

"I think you ought to wear them Alistair. Perhaps you will be able to attract some wild women!" Daveth cawed.

Alistair's face reddened even more. "Would it kill you to stop pestering me?"

"Some women like wild men, Alistair. Or are you not that adventurous?" Daveth said.

"If I'm not mistaken, we came out here to complete a mission assigned to us by Duncan. I don't believe we came out here to discuss my personal business or make fun of me." Alistair growled.

"We ought to get going. It's getting late." Ser Jory said.

"Of course. It's best not to get caught out in these woods after dark, especially. That's when the darkspawn really come out." Daveth said.

"Let's go. I'm eager for this mission to be over." Alistair muttered.

I stuffed the robes and helmet into my pack, and followed the men deeper into the forest.

We walked for about an hour before we came across more ruins. This time, it appeared as if we found an important tower. It was nothing but ruins now, barely recognizable. I tried to imagine how magnificent it once was.

"Now we look for the scrolls. Once we find them, we can get out of here." Alistair said.

We spread out a little to look among the rubble for the scrolls. At first, I was certain that we weren't going to find anything. The tower itself was inaccessible and nothing more than a crumbled ruins. After sifting through the broken stones and bricks, I found a strange-looking chest. It was broken and worn-out. Whatever was inside didn't appear to be in there anymore.

"I think someone else beat us to the scrolls." I said.

Alistair, Daveth and Ser Jory looked at me. When I beckoned them, they came over to me.

"Why? What makes you say that?" Daveth inquired as he approached me.

"Oh dear…Duncan will not be pleased to hear this." Alistair sighed.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

The four of us tensed and turned to the direction of the voice. I saw a rather beautiful woman on the broken front stairs of the tower. She approached us slowly, but not warily. Her eyes were dark and she regarded us with contempt. The robes she wore were rather revealing. However, this dark temptress didn't excite my male companions. Rather, they were terrified of her. I didn't even have to look at them to know they were afraid. I could sense it.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst bones that have been long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder who has come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine, in search of easy prey?" She said as she came up to us. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

"I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower and we are simply returning for something we left behind." I replied.

"'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse," She said. "I've been watching your progress for quite some time. Where do they go, I wondered. Why are they here…and now you have disturbed ashes that have been here for so long? Why is that?"

"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind. There may be others nearby." Alistair murmured.

"Do you fear that the barbarians will _swoop_ down upon you?" She asked.

"Yes…_swooping_ is bad." Alistair said.

"She's the Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth exclaimed.

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fantasies. Have you no minds of your own?" She responded.

When none of us answered, she looked at me. Her dark eyes were menacing.

"You there, women don't frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." She said.

Every instinct told me to strike this dangerous woman down where she stood, but I refrained. If she lived in the Wilds, she probably could help us find the Grey Warden scrolls and maybe even help us get back to Ostagar…supposing that I could actually get on her good side anyways.

"I am Aveline. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

She seemed surprised by my polite response.

"And you may call me Morrigan," She said, crossing her arms. "Shall I guess why you have come here? You sought something in that chest that's here no longer?"

"Here no longer? You stole them, did you? You're some kind of…sneaky witch thief!" Alistair said.

"How very eloquent! How does one steal from dead men?" Morrigan asked.

"Quite easily, it seems," Alistair remarked. "Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them!"

If Alistair had been trying to intimidate Morrigan, it didn't work at all. She merely laughed.

"I will not, for it was not I who removed them! Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened." Morrigan said.

"Can you tell us who removed them?" I inquired.

"'Twas my mother, in fact." Morrigan replied.

"Can you take us to her?" I asked.

"Hmm, there is a sensible request. I like you." Morrigan smiled a little.

"Aveline, I'd be careful. First it's 'I like you' then it's zap! Frog time!" Alistair whispered.

"She'll put us in a pot she will! Just you watch!" Daveth said.

"If the pot is warmer than this forest, it will be a nice change." Ser Jory muttered.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you." Morrigan said, completely ignoring the mutters of my companions.

I started to follow Morrigan, but Alistair grabbed my arm. When I turned and looked at him, I saw that his eyes were burning with an intensity that I found surprising.

"I really don't think we should go with her." Alistair said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She's a witch! She's just luring us into some sort of trap." Alistair replied.

"Just trust me on this, Alistair," I said. "Come with me please."

I didn't wait to see if he and the others were following me. I raced off to find and follow Morrigan. I followed her some ways through the forest until she reached a large opening. There was one small hut, surrounded by ponds.

Apparently the men decided to join me after all. When we arrived at the hut, they became even more anxious.

"Right this way." Morrigan said without turning around.

We followed her as she went over to the hut. Just as we arrived, an older woman appeared. She didn't seem to be startled when she saw us. It was almost as if she were expecting us.

"Greetings Mother," Morrigan said as she walked up to the older woman. "I bring before you four Grey Wardens."

"I see them girl." The older woman replied.

The old woman looked at us with keen eyes. She had the same menacing eyes as her daughter did.

"Hmm, much as I expected." The old woman said.

"Are we supposed to believe that you were expecting us?" Alistair asked.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one is a fool." The old woman said.

"She's a witch I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth whispered fiercely.

"Quiet Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you truly want to make her mad?" Ser Jory hissed.

Either they did a poor job of whispering or the old woman had sharp hearing, because she heard them. She seemed amused by their mutterings, rather than offended.

"There is a smart lad," The old woman said. "Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things…but, it's not I who decides that. So believe what you will."

I tensed when the old woman came closer to me. Her eyes bore into my very soul.

"And what about you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?" The old woman inquired.

I shifted my weight. I didn't want to say something stupid and make her contemptuous of me. I felt that enough from her daughter.

"I'm no fool, if that's what you're asking." I said.

The old woman laughed. I jumped a little.

"Perhaps I needn't ask then," She chuckled. Her expression then became serious again. "So much about you is uncertain. And yet I believe…do I? Why, it seems I do."

"So…this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair muttered.

"Witch of the Wilds, hmm? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh how she dances under the moon!" The old woman said.

By this point, Morrigan looked like she was running out of patience. I heard her let out a sigh of annoyance.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales Mother." Morrigan growled.

"True. They came for their treaties, yes? Now before you begin barking at me, I'll have you know that your precious seals wore off long ago. I have protected these." The old woman said.

She pulled the scrolls out from her pouch and handed them to me.

"You…oh you protected them?" Alistair said.

The old woman ignored Alistair's comment. "Take these to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this blight is far greater than they realize." She said.

"Thank you for returning these." I replied.

The old woman smiled. "Such manners! They're always in the last place you look…like stockings for instance."

"It's time for you to go now. You have what you came for." Morrigan said.

"Don't be ridiculous girl. These are your guests." The old woman responded.

"Very well then. I will show you out of the woods," Morrigan muttered. "Follow me."

My companions and I followed Morrigan out of the Kocari Wilds. Apparently she knew a shortcut back to Ostagar, because the way she took us only took a fraction of the time it had taken us to get here in the first place.

Fortunately, we encountered no darkspawn or wolves on our return trip. I imagine it was because we moved quickly and quietly, for the most part. Or perhaps it was because we had already killed the stragglers on the way in?

When we arrived at Ostagar's gates, I wanted to thank Morrigan for helping us get through the woods. However, she disappeared as soon as she brought us to our destination. No one seemed to care but me.

"Thank the Maker," Ser Jory sighed. "We all survived in one piece."

"Let's hope we all survive the Joining in once piece." Daveth said.

"You will do best not to worry about it. It's something we all go through and can't be avoided. You might as well not fret over it." Alistair responded.

"Why don't get back inside camp? I'm starving and cold." I said.

"Unfortunately you will have to wait for food and rest. I'm certain that Duncan will expect you all to complete the Joining as soon as we get inside." Alistair said.

The four of us entered Ostagar's gates and walked into camp.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Age or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning:** There is graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Four

Upon entering Ostagar, I felt some of the tension ease from the men. Getting out of the Kocari Wilds was certainly relieving and I was thankful that all four of us had made it out intact. I imagined Alistair was glad that he had gotten the scrolls and helped us achieve our mission as well. He was probably anxious to hear Duncan's approval.

Once inside the camp, we went to find Duncan. Along the way, Daveth stopped by the kennel to give the kennel master the flower he had asked for.

We found Duncan in the same place we had left him. He was standing by the fire with Zeke, who was awake now. When he saw me, he started wagging his tail and barking excitedly.

"So, you have returned from the Wilds. Have you been successful?" Duncan asked.

"Indeed. We recovered the scrolls and they have acquired darkspawn blood, like you asked." Alistair said proudly.

"Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you have retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately," Duncan said. "But before we begin, I must warn you: there is no turning back. You three were recruited into this order for a reason. You are not volunteers, so you don't get to object to what's to come. Do I make myself clear?" Duncan said.

All three of us responded 'yes' but I could see fearful indecision in Ser Jory's eyes. Daveth seemed calm and ready. I was anxious but I was excited more than anything. I was finally going to become a Grey Warden!

"We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Unfortunately, Fate may decree that you pay your price now, rather than later." Duncan said.

"Is that why the Joining is so secret?" Ser Jory inquired.

"If only such secrecy were unnecessary," Duncan murmured. "If only everyone understood the necessity of such sacrifice…sadly, that will never be so."

"Let's go then. I'm anxious to see this Joining now." Daveth said.

"I agree. Let's have it done." Ser Jory added quickly.

"Then let us begin," Duncan said. "Alistair, take them to the old temple."

"Right. Come this way." Alistair said.

Daveth, Ser Jory and I followed Alistair to the old temple. When we got there, I realized that it was the same place that I had first met Alistair. He had been arguing with one of the Circle mages when I found him.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it." Ser Jory said, pacing around.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth asked.

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place already?" Ser Jory said.

"Maybe it's tradition. Or maybe they're just trying to annoy you." Daveth replied.

"Calm down. There's nothing we can do about it. You heard Duncan: there's no turning back now. We can't object to what is to come." I said.

"My wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me…it just doesn't seem fair." Ser Jory said.

"Would you have come if they had warned you? Maybe that's why they don't give you a warning, Ser Jory. The Grey Wardens do what they must." Daveth responded.

"So I guess that includes sacrificing us, then?" Ser Jory asked.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the blight." Daveth said.

"You make a good point Daveth, but hopefully it won't have to come to that." I murmured.

"But you know as well as I do that it will. The Grey Wardens have saved the world from the darkspawn before. I'd say that they know better than anyone what it takes. Odds are, they have to sacrifice a lot to protect others from the darkspawn," Daveth said. "You all saw those darkspawn in the Wilds. Ser Jory, wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife and unborn child from those fiends?"

"I…." Ser Jory hesitated.

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe I'll die. Maybe we'll all die, or maybe we won't. All I know is, if nobody stops the darkspawn, we will all die for sure." Daveth replied.

"I…I just haven't ever encountered a foe that I couldn't engage with my blade before." Ser Jory said.

At that moment, Duncan appeared. He walked up the stairs and came up to us. He had a chalice in hand. It was filled with a dark liquid.

"At last, we have come to the Joining," Duncan said. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. The first Grey Wardens that drank of darkspawn's blood and mastered their taint. Ever Grey Warden since then has done the same."

"We're…we're going to drink the blood of those creatures?" Ser Jory asked.

"Indeed. Just as the Grey Wardens before us did and as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." Duncan replied.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon." Alistair added.

"Those who survive? Does that mean that we're going to die?" Ser Jory inquired.

"Not all those who drink the blood will survive, I'm afraid. Those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay," Duncan said. "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would."

Everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads. Everyone but Ser Jory, that is. I could feel his restlessness and anxiety. I peeked at him and saw that he was glancing at everyone. He kept eyeing the chalice that Duncan had. I could clearly see the terror in his eyes.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows were we stand vigilant. Join us in the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day, we shall join you." Alistair said.

"Daveth, step forwards." Duncan said.

Daveth did as told. Duncan handed him the chalice. Without hesitation, Daveth lifted the chalice to his lips and drank from it. Once he had taken his gulp, he handed the chalice back to Duncan.

As soon as he did, he started to howl in agony and claw at his throat. I was frightened when I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head. His screams became strangled, gurgling sounds.

"Maker's breath!" Ser Jory cried.

"I am sorry Daveth." Duncan murmured.

Daveth convulsed a few times and then lied still. He was dead. Blood bubbled on his lips.

"Step forward Jory." Duncan said.

At that moment, Ser Jory went ballistic. Apparently seeing Daveth's tragic death was too much for him. He unsheathed his sword and started backing away from us.

"I have a wife…a child…had I known…." Ser Jory gasped.

"There's no turning back." Duncan said.

"No, you ask too much," Ser Jory said, backing up a couple more steps. "There is no glory in this!"

Duncan placed the chalice down on a nearby table and unsheathed his dagger. He approached Ser Jory.

I was absolutely astonished by how fast Duncan was. Ser Jory had a massive broadsword and Duncan had a dagger, but Duncan was able to kill Ser Jory incredibly fast. They traded blows briefly and then Duncan buried his dagger into Ser Jory's abdomen. Bright red blood streamed onto Duncan's hand.

"I am sorry, Jory." Duncan murmured.

Duncan tore his dagger out of Ser Jory and let him drop to the ground. Moments later, he died. Blood was already beginning to pool beneath his body. He lied inert on the ancient stone floor.

Alistair looked as horrified as I felt. However, neither of us said a word. Now it was pretty clear that Duncan was absolutely serious. It was either join the Grey Wardens and have a chance of dying right now, or try to flee and die for sure. I decided that I'd rather take the risk of joining the Grey Wardens. At least that posed a chance of survival for me. I still wanted to become a Grey Warden anyways, despite what tragedy I had just witnessed before me.

"The Joining is not yet complete," Duncan said. "Aveline, you are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

Duncan handed me the chalice. I quickly drank my gulp, not thinking about it. When I was finished, I handed the chalice back to Duncan.

Within mere seconds, my entire body was consumed by an intense, fiery pain. It felt like there was literally fire blazing in my veins, trying to incinerate me from the inside out. I felt my legs sway beneath me and I collapsed onto the ground. I felt the urge to vomit, but nothing ever came out.

"From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." Duncan said.

Suddenly, the world around me went back. I became engulfed in darkness.

XXXXXXXX

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I had absolutely no idea where I was. I couldn't see much of anything. All I saw was a massive, twisted dragon before me, surrounded by swirling darkness. The dragon was red and black, and looked absolutely hideous. It had long sharp teeth and dagger like claws. Spiny growths protruded from its body. It looked right at me with beady white eyes and opened its maw, letting out a loud roar. _

_Listen to my commands, it said. Hear my voice…_

I awoke to myself screaming. I lied there for a moment, struggling to catch my breath. My heart was pounding and I was sweating profusely. When I realized that Duncan and Alistair were both knelt down beside of me and were staring at me, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"It is finished," Duncan declared. "Welcome to the Grey Wardens."

I slowly sat up. There was a dull throbbing in my head and I felt sort of dizzy. I sat up slowly. I was still lying on the cold stone floor of the old temple.

"That's two more deaths…in my Joining, only one of us died. But it was…horrible. I'm glad you made it through at least." Alistair murmured.

I struggled to my feet. Alistair tried to help me up, but I stubbornly refused. I didn't feel like being assisted right now.

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked.

"Well…it's over with now. I'm fine." I said.

"Did you have any dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining." Alistair said.

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do," Duncan replied before I could. "That and many other things will be explained in the months to come."

"Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining. We take some of the darkspawn blood that we collect and put it in a pendant. It's something to remind us of those who didn't make it this far." Alistair said.

Alistair handed me a small pendant. I took it from him and I put it around my neck.

"Take a little time to recover. When you are ready, I would like for you to accompany me to a meeting with the king." Duncan said.

"Very well." I responded.

"The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able." Duncan said.

Duncan and Alistair then left. For some reason, I felt the urge to speak with Alistair, but by the time I could form any words, he was already gone. I was left standing there in the old temple with Zeke.

I stood there for a moment staring at the sunset on the horizon, trying to collect my thoughts. I was struggling to comprehend was had happened. I had only been in Ostagar for one day yet it seemed like my life had been completely turned upside down.

_One day, I am in Highever with my family and Dairren confesses his love for me. Then my father's own friend decides to attack us and kill everyone. If it wasn't for Duncan, I wouldn't be alive right now. _I thought. _All this is so odd…I'm all the way in Ostagar now and I got to meet the king personally. I also got to meet some darkspawn and a pair of mages in the Kocari Wilds. And now, I'm a Grey Warden. Well…I never would've imagined that this was how my life was going to turn out. No family, no friends and a member of the Grey Wardens. I don't know whether to be happy or sad. Is it appropriate to feel both?_

I looked at Zeke. He was sitting by my feet, staring up at me. When our gazes met, his tail started wagging happily.

"At least I still have you." I said.

He barked happily and he licked my hand. I patted him on the head.

"I suppose we might as well go attend that meeting. I can't keep them waiting." I sighed.

Zeke followed me as I made my way out of the old temple and down the small flight of stairs. It was relatively easily to find Duncan and the others. When I arrived, they were all standing by a massive wooden table and that had a map sprawled across it. King Cailan and an older man with long, dark hair and heavy armor were talking to each other. Duncan and Alistair were standing on the other side of the table, alongside a Chantry priestess and a Circle mage.

"…my decision is final Loghain. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault." King Cailan was saying.

"The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines." The dark haired man said. I assumed he was the one named Loghain.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all." King Cailan replied.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves." Loghain said.

"It is not a fool notion! Our quarrels with the Orlesians are a thing of the past. You will do well to remember who is king, Loghain." King Cailan said sharply.

"How fortunate Maric was to not have seen his son so ready to hand over Ferelden to those who enslaved us for a century!" Loghain exclaimed.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, now won't they?" King Cailan remarked.

King Cailan then turned away from Loghain and looked at Duncan.

"Duncan, are your men ready for battle?" King Cailan asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Duncan said.

When King Cailan looked at me, I felt my face grow hot and my pulse quickened. It was difficult to hold his gaze. I felt so miniscule and insignificant in his presence. I hadn't ever had that problem before. Of course, I'd never been in the presence of such a powerful or beautiful person before. For the majority of my life, the most powerful person I'd been around was my own father. As far as attractive people went…well, they had been far and few between. Dairren had been attractive in his own right, but he paled in comparison to King Cailan. It pained me to even have that thought.

"And this is the lady from Highever I met yesterday?" King Cailan said. "I understand that congratulations are in order?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I said. I hoped that my voice didn't some out squeaky. If I embarrassed myself in front of the King of Ferelden, I'd never forgive myself.

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks." King Cailan smiled warmly at me.

I found myself smiling back at him. Hopefully, I didn't look like some creepy idiot.

"Your fascination with legends and glory will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality!" Loghain growled.

"Fine, let's speak of strategy then," King Cailan sighed. He leaned forwards and looked at the map. "The Grey Wardens and I will draw the darkspawns into charging our lines. And then...?"

"You will alert the tower and light the beacon so that my men will know when to charge from cover." Loghain said.

"Yes, I remember now…this here is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? But who shall light the beacon?" King Cailan asked.

"I have a few men stationed there. It isn't a dangerous task, but it is vital." Loghain responded.

"Then we ought to send our best. I wish to send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to see that it is done." King Cailan said. He looked up from the map at me.

"You can count on me, Your Majesty." I said.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" Loghain asked.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain," King Cailan said. "Grey Wardens battle the blight no matter where they are from."

"Your Majesty…you should consider the possibility of an archdemon appearing." Duncan said.

"There have been no signs of dragons in the Wilds." Loghain said.

"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" King Cailan asked.

"I…yes, Your Majesty." Duncan murmured.

When the Circle mage took a step towards King Cailan, I was a little startled. I had completely forgotten he and the Chantry priestess were there. Instinctively, I put my hand on the hilts of my blades.

"Your Majesty, the tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi-" The mage said.

"We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage. Save them for the darkspawn." The Chantry priestess cut him off.

"Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon." Loghain snapped.

"Thank you Loghain," King Cailan said. "I cannot wait for that glorious moment. The Grey Wardens will battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

"Yes Cailan, it will be a glorious moment for us all." Loghain muttered darkly. He then walked off.

Once Loghain left, King Cailan returned his attention back to us.

"May the Maker watch over you Grey Wardens." King Cailan said, smiling.

"May the Maker watch over us all." Duncan replied.

King Cailan left, and so did the Circle mage and the Chantry priestess. When they did, Duncan turned to me and Alistair.

"You heard the plan. You two will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure that the beacon is lit." Duncan said.

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair asked. He looked rather disappointed.

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon doesn't get lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan responded.

"So he needs to Grey Wardens standing up there, holding the torch, just in case right?" Alistair said.

I ignored Alistair's remark. I was more concerned about the task at hand. I imagined that after we lit the beacon, we would be able to join the fight anyways, so I didn't understand why he was complaining. The fact that he was so eager to fight the fiendish darkspawns was surprising to me. The only reason I could think of to be excited about killing those fiends was to purge them from the Earth. But that seemed like an impossible task. If this was a blight it was the fifth one this world had faced. If those before us couldn't eradicate the darkspawn, how could we?

"Where is the Tower of Ishal, exactly?" I asked.

"The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp; the way we came when we arrived. You will need to cross the gorge, go through to the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you will be able to overlook the entire valley." Duncan answered.

"So, when do we light the beacon?" I inquired.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for." Duncan said.

"Alright. You can count on us." I said.

"The battle is about to begin shortly. When I leave, I want the two of you to go to the Tower of Ishal immediately. You will have less than an hour to get there and light the beacon. Am I understood?" Duncan replied.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good. Now I must go. From here on, you two are alone. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens and I expect you to be worthy of that title." Duncan said.

"Duncan, may the Maker watch over you." Alistair said.

"May He watch over us all." Duncan murmured.

Duncan then left. Not too long after, Alistair, Zeke and I headed off for the Tower of Ishal. I vaguely remembered seeing an imposing tower upon arrival to Ostagar yesterday morning, but that seemed like a lifetime away. So much had happened in just the course of a single day that my mind could scarcely comprehend it all.

As we walked, the rain began to pick up. I started to hear thunder in the distance. It seemed to only add to the terrible sense of foreboding I was beginning to feel.

While we passed through the camp, I could see people preparing for the battle. The camp was a bustle of activity now, but somehow it was eerily quiet. Everyone's faces were somber; some terrified, others determined. I couldn't blame people for being frightened. I had encountered small bands of darkspawn in the Kocari Wilds just yesterday, but it had been a frightening experience. These poor people were preparing to face an entire army of them. I could only imagine what was going through their minds right now. Even the war hounds seemed ill at ease.

Once we reached the massive bridge leading into Ostagar, I could see quite a few archers on the bridge, along with several ballistae. When I looked down into the valley below, I could see the king's army. In the distance, I saw what looked like a reddish-orange cloud that seemed to be engulfing the forest. I heard some strange whispering sound in my mind. At first I didn't know what the hell it was, but as it came closer and the whispering grew louder, I realized it was the darkspawn horde. My breath caught. There had to be thousands of those fuckers!

"Maker's breath!" I gasped.

I felt my blood turn to ice as I heard the demonic howls and screeches of the darkspawn below. If they were trying to intimidate us, I imagined that it was working on a good portion of the king's army. The fear in the air was palpable. I heard Zeke let out a low growl in his throat. His ears were laid flat against his head and his short fur was bristled.

I watched as the king's army and the darkspawn army collided. The chaos of battle was already starting to fill the valley. Darkspawn and human screeches, along with the yelps of mabari hounds and the booms of thunder filled the night air. The war had begun.

"Watch out!" Alistair yelped.

When I looked up, I saw a flaming mass of something flying right at me. For some reason, I could make myself move. My feet felt heavier than stone.

Alistair grabbed my arm and yanked me back fiercely. Seconds later, the fireball crashed down where I had been standing. I was more amazed by the fact that the flaming mass was still ablaze in this torrential downpour, rather than the fact that it had been seconds away from incinerating me.

"Let's get to the tower." Alistair said.

Alistair helped me to my feet and we went across the bridge. It was challenging to make it across the bridge. It was raining so hard that I could hardly see and I kept having to watch out for flying fireballs. On top of that, the rain was making the bridge slippery.

I was relieved when we made it across. However, that relief was short-lived. As soon as we made it to the other side, a mage and a soldier accosted us. They both looked horrified. They were haggard looking and were streaked with blood, both their own and darkspawn blood.

"You…you're Grey Wardens aren't you? You need to help us…the tower has been taken!" The soldier exclaimed.

"What are you talking about man?" Alistair asked. "How has it been taken?"

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers. They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead." The soldier said.

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves." Alistair said.

"We will accompany you," The mage said. "We'll be safer if we band together."

I didn't protest and neither did Alistair. Together, we went up the flight of stairs and through the gate. As soon as we did, we were greeted by several darkspawns.

I unsheathed my twin short swords and plunged them into an oncoming darkspawn. I kicked the darkspawn off my blades and stabbed the next closest on in the side. It howled in agony and swung its maul at me. I managed to dodge it just before it smacked into the side of my head. I stabbed the darkspawn in the leg with my left blade and in the abdomen with my right. Black blood sprayed onto my hands. I then jerked my blades out of the demonic creature and continued to fight my way through them.

Right when we finished off the first group, another came charging at us. I gulped when I saw a large darkspawn in elaborate, golden armor charging right at me. It was completely encased in heavy armor so I wasn't able to see its face, but I could see its two beady black eyes glinting in the darkness.

_Fuck! _ My mind screamed.

The darkspawn swung its battle axe at me. I knew there was no way in hell I would be able to parry a blow like that, so I sidestepped to avoid it. The darkspawn evidently put all its strength behind its blow, because it kept going and it became lodged into the ground. I took the opportunity to plunge my blades into its back. It howled in agony and black blood spurted out at me, but somehow, it didn't die.

Right when it finally freed its blade from the ground, Zeke jumped on it and tackled it. Zeke furiously bit and clawed at its face. I couldn't tell if Zeke's claws and teeth were penetrating the darkspawn's armor or not, but I wasn't willing to wait and find out. I shoved my blades into the darkspawn's abdomen and twisted them. Judging the horrendous scream the darkspawn made, I knew I had hurt it pretty badly.

I left the darkspawn to die and I lunged at the nearest one. It had its back turned to me, so I jammed my blades into its back. I kicked it fiercely off my blades, and resumed fighting.

We encountered a couple more groups of darkspawn as we made our way to the Tower of Ishal. Fortunately, everyone was still intact when we finally made it to the tower.

When we entered the tower, we found it in complete ruins and smelled fetid. Dead bodies and fires were everywhere. Blood and gory bits were strewn about. I swallowed hard to prevent myself from vomiting.

It didn't surprise me one bit to find darkspawns running around inside the tower. On the first floor, we mostly encountered darkspawn warriors and archers, but we did come across one darkspawn mage. I was frightened by the prospect that a darkspawn could wield magic. I had thought that only people could. Apparently I underestimated the darkspawn's intelligence.

_Apparently these fiends do have some intelligence about them, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to launch this attack on us. It's like they knew exactly when and where to strike us…how has this happened?! How have darkspawn outsmarted us?_ I wondered.

Not too far from the steps leading up to the second floor, I came across a massive hole, leading straight down to the underground.

"This must be how the darkspawn are getting in." Alistair said.

"Is there any way we can block it off," The soldier asked. "Can't you put some kind of spell on it, mage?"

"It's not quite that simple, ser knight. But I will try." The mage said.

While the mage began to cast a spell over the hole to block it off, I looked around at the destroyed room. I wondered what it had been like here before the darkspawn attacked, or what it had looked like during the days of the Tevinter Imperium.

"Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here." Alistair said.

"Why don't you try telling them they're in the wrong place, hmm Alistair?" I asked. I intended it to be a joke, but it seemed that Alistair didn't pick that up.

"Right, because clearly, this is all just a big misunderstanding and we'll all laugh about this later!" Alistair remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "I was being sarcastic. Obviously the darkspawn know what they're doing." I said.

I could've sworn that I saw Alistair smile a little, but it was so brief, I could've just been imagining it.

"Yes, well at any rate, we need to hurry. We need to get to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time. Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal." Alistair said.

We continued on our trek up the Tower of Ishal. Along the way, we encountered plenty more darkspawn. Fortunately, it seemed that the higher we went, the less resistance we encountered. I imagined it was only because the darkspawn hadn't made it up that far yet.

By the time we made it to the top floor, I was fatigued. I was hoping to be able to light the signal fire and rest a little, but as soon as we got up to the top floor, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Upon arrival, we came across the most massive darkspawn I'd seen yet. It had to have been at least eight feet tall. It had purple skin and enormous, twisted horns on its head. It had its back to us and was feeding on the dead bodies of the men it had slain. I could hear it crunching on bone and slurping blood.

_Holy fucking shit!_ I thought.

Apparently, it sensed us behind it because it turned and looked at us. It let out a fearsome roar that shook me to my very core. It then charged at us.

"Maker help us!" The mage shrieked.

Terror seized my heart as I realized that the massive darkspawn was charging right at me. Right before it could stomp on me, I darted out of the way. I stabbed it in the leg with both of my blades. Zeke, Alistair and the other soldier took the opportunity to attack from the other side. The mage, of course, hurled spells at the darkspawn from a distance.

Unfortunately for the soldier, he was right in the darkspawn's reach. The darkspawn kicked him so hard that he was sent flying against a wall. When I heard the sickening sound of crunching bone, I knew the man had died upon impact. He plopped into the floor and didn't get back up.

Seeing that had scared the piss out of me. I couldn't believe that one darkspawn had killed a seasoned soldier in one blow. But then again, this was no average darkspawn. It was a fucking ogre!

"Stay out of this fucker's reach!" I yelled. "One hit and you're dead."

Alistair, Zeke and I took turned lunging at the darkspawn ogre. One would feint at it and the other two would attack. The giant brute was too slow and clumsy to keep up with us. We were able to avoid its huge arms with ease. I was glad it didn't have any weapons besides its fists. Otherwise, fighting it wouldn't have been as easy as it was.

I held my breath as I watched Alistair make an incredibly bold move. He leapt onto the darkspawn and sank his blade right in the massive fiend's chest. The darkspawn let out an agonized howl and fell backwards with a mighty thud. Alistair ripped his blade out and plunged it into the darkspawn's face. He twisted his blade and then jerked it out.

"Light the beacon," Alistair ordered. "We most likely missed the signal already!"

The mage casted a fireball spell, lighting the beacon. I let out a sigh of relief and allowed my fatigue to wash over me.

Just when I thought that we were going to be alright, I was proven wrong rather quickly. At least a dozen darkspawn poured into the room and attacked us. The last thing I saw was a darkspawn blade coming at me….


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Age or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Five

When I opened my eyes, I didn't know where I was. I sat up and looked around. A sharp pain jolted up my side, causing me to gasp in pain. My side was bandaged up, but otherwise, I was fine.

I wasn't alone in the hut. Morrigan, the woman I had met in the Kocari Wilds the other day, was present and Zeke was as well. He was at the side of my bed. When Morrigan saw that I was awake, she came over to me.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother should be pleased." Morrigan said.

"What happened?" I asked. "Where are the darkspawn?"

"I suppose you don't remember then?" She said.

"All I remember is being overwhelmed by darkspawn…." I said.

"Mother rescued you, your friend and your mangy mutt from atop the tower…though it was a close call," She replied. "What is important is that you both live. I suppose you should know that the man who was supposed to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. All those that he abandoned were massacred. Your friend isn't taking it well, I'm afraid."

"The Grey Wardens…what happened to them and the king?" I asked.

"They were slaughtered, of course." She responded.

Grief started to wash over me as I realization dawned upon me. Loghain had betrayed the king and left him to die. That must mean that all the Grey Wardens, even Duncan, as well as everyone else that had been on the field was dead now.

_How could this have happened? _I thought. _Why did this happen? How could Loghain do this?!_

"Mother asked to see you when you awoke. So when you decide to get up, go see what she wants." She said.

"Why does she want to see me?" I inquired.

"I don't know. She rarely tells me her plans." She replied.

"I suppose I should go find out for myself then." I said.

"I agree. 'Tis time you speak with Mother and then be on your way." She said.

I got up and went outside. Zeke came along with me. When I stepped outside, I saw Alistair standing on the edge of a pond, staring off into the distance. Morrigan's mother was a couple feet away from him. She looked at me when I came outside.

"See, here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much young man." Morrigan's mother said.

Alistair turned and looked at me. His expression was one of relief and happiness.

"You're alive! I thought for sure that you were dead." Alistair gasped.

"No, I'm still alive…I…appreciate your concern." I said.

"None of this seems real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower." Alistair murmured.

"Don't talk about me as if I weren't present, lad." Morrigan's mother said.

"I…I didn't mean…what are we supposed to call you? You never did tell us your name." Alistair stammered.

"Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. So I suppose it will do." She said.

"You're _the_ Flemeth? From the legends?" Alistair asked. "Daveth was right! You're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

"Look, I know a bit of magic and it has served you both well, has it not?" Flemeth remarked.

"It matters not what she did; only that she has helped us in our time of need. We ought to be thanking her for her help, not pestering her about legends that may or may not be true." I said.

"Yes, you should." Flemeth said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you save us? Why not save someone more important, like the king or even Duncan?" Alistair asked.

"You two and your dog were the only ones I could get to. By the time I arrived, Duncan and your king were already dead," Flemeth replied. "I couldn't allow all the Grey Wardens to die at once, could I? Someone has to deal with these darkspawn. It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the blights, or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"But we were fighting the darkspawn! The king had nearly defeated them! Why would Loghain do this?" Alistair exclaimed.

"Now that is a good question. Men's hearts contain shadows darker than any tainted creature's. Perhaps he thinks the blight is an army that he can outmaneuver? Perhaps he doesn't see that the evil behind it is the true threat?" Flemeth said.

"The archdemon…." Alistair murmured.

"What is this archdemon exactly?" I asked.

"It is said that long ago that the Maker sent the Old Gods of the Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface. An archdemon is an Old God that is awakened and tainted by darkspawn. Believe it or not, history says it's a powerful and immortal being. Only fools ignore history."

"I just don't understand what Loghain thought he could possibly gain from killing the king. The throne perhaps? He is the queen's father after all…." Alistair said.

"You speak as if he is the first person to have gained the throne that way. Grow up boy." Flemeth responded.

"If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it! The Landsmeet will never stand for it! There will be civil war!" Alistair roared.

"Arl Eamon? The arl of Redcliffe?" I asked.

"I suppose…he wasn't at Ostagar so he still has his army. And he was Cailan's uncle. I know him. He's a good man that's respected in the Landsmeet," Alistair said. He paused for a moment, as if lost in thought. "Of course! We could go to him and appeal for help!"

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Are there other allies we could call on as well?" I inquired.

"Yes, of course. The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages and other places. They're obligated to help us during the blight!" Alistair said.

"I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Eamon and who knows what else…this sounds like an army to me." Flemeth said.

Alistair turned to me, his brown eyes bright with determination. "So do you think we can do this then? Go to Redcliffe and then these other places, and build an army?" He asked.

"I don't see why not. It's what Grey Wardens do after all." I said.

"So you are set then? Ready to be Grey Wardens, are you?" Flemeth asked.

"Yes. Thank you for everything, Flemeth." I replied.

"I do have one more thing I can offer you, Grey Wardens." Flemeth said.

At that moment, Morrigan came out of the hut.

"Mother, the stew is bubbling. Shall we have two guests for the eve, or none?" Morrigan asked.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them." Flemeth said.

"Such a shame…wait, what?" Morrigan said, eyes becoming huge.

"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" Flemeth chuckled.

"I think that's an excellent idea." I said.

"Do I have no say so over this?" Morrigan snapped.

"Your magic will be useful to them and you know your way around the Wilds. You can help them get past the horde and make it to the next town," Flemeth said. "Besides that, you have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. Now, as for you Wardens, consider this as repayment for your lives."

"Very well. We shall take her with us." I said.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate." Alistair said.

"If you don't wish help from us _illegal mages_, young man, perhaps I should've left you on the top of that tower!" Flemeth remarked.

"Er, point taken." Alistair mumbled.

"Mother…this isn't how I wanted this…I…I'm not even ready!" Morrigan said.

"You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail and all will perish under the blight. Even I." Flemeth said.

"I understand." Morrigan sighed.

"And you Wardens, do you understand? I give you that which I value above this world. I do this because you _must_ succeed." Flemeth said.

"Understood," I responded. "She won't come to harm with us."

Morrigan still looked displeased, but didn't protest any further.

"Allow me to get my things, if you would." Morrigan growled.

Morrigan then went back inside the hut. Moments later, she returned with a small backpack.

"I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest going to Lothering, the village north of the Wilds, as our first destination. 'Tis not far and you will find what you need there. Or if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide; the choice is yours." Morrigan said.

"I prefer you speak your mind, Morrigan." I replied.

"Ha! You're going to regret saying that." Flemeth laughed.

"Dear sweet Mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this! How fondly I shall remember this moment." Morrigan said.

"Well as I have always said, if you want something done, do it yourself or hear about it for a decade or so afterwards." Flemeth responded.

"I just…do you really want to take her along because her mother says so?" Alistair asked.

"We need all the help we can get Alistair." I said.

Alistair let out a long sigh. "I guess you're right. The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them."

"Why I'm ever so pleased to have your approval!" Morrigan exclaimed sarcastically.

The tension between Alistair and Morrigan was palpable. The two of them were glaring at each other rather hatefully. I knew I needed to intervene before some sort of fight broke out. The last thing I needed was for them to kill each other and for me to be the last Warden in all of Ferelden.

"I think we ought to get going before it gets late." I said.

Morrigan turned away from Alistair and looked at her mother.

"Farewell Mother. Don't forget the stew on the fire. I don't want to have to return to a burned down hut." Morrigan said.

"Bah! 'Tis more likely that you will return to find this entire area, along with my hut, completely swallowed up by the blight!" Flemeth retorted.

To my surprise, that seemed to strike a nerve with Morrigan. Her expression became somewhat saddened.

"I didn't mean…all I meant was…" Morrigan stammered.

"Yes, I know. Do try to have fun dear." Flemeth said.

Morrigan and Flemeth said their goodbyes, and then we set off for Lothering.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Age or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Six

Morrigan led us out of the Kocari Wilds, skirting the border of the Hinterlands. We mostly used the Imperial Highway there, though in quite a few places it was impossible to use because it had fallen into disrepair. In the places we couldn't pass using the Highway, we walked along beside of it.

On our journey to Lothering, Alistair was oddly quiet. His eyes were dull and lifeless, and his shoulders sagged. He looked incredibly pitiful.

It took us a little under a week to reach Lothering. When I started to see the small town on the horizon, I felt relieved.

That relief evaporated like dew on a hot summer morning when I spotted bandits on the Highway. They were set up right near the steps that lead down to Lothering.

The bandits' eyes gleamed hungrily when they spotted us. I halted in my tracks as they slowly approached. I put my hand on the hilt of my dagger.

"Wake up gentlemen, there's more travelers to attend to!" A bandit with short dark hair said to his comrades. He was most likely their leader.

I curled my lip when the bandit leader started to examine me appreciatively. I heard Zeke growl.

"I assume the pretty one is the leader." The bandit leader smiled, revealing stained and crooked teeth.

Two of the bandits came up beside their leader as he walked up to me and my companions.

"Uhh, they don't much look like 'dem others. Maybe we should just let these ones pass." One of the bandits said. He looked middle-aged and sounded as if he had some sort of speech impediment. Either that or he was just slow in the head.

"Nonsense," The bandit leader muttered. He then turned his attention to me and my companions. "Greetings travelers!"

"Highwaymen…preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose." Alistair muttered under his breath.

"They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson!" Morrigan whispered in my ear.

"Now is that any way to greet someone?" The bandit leader asked. "A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on."

"You ought to listen to your friend. We're not refugees, sir." I said evenly.

The bandit leader took a small step backwards, looking a little uncertain now.

"I told you…no wagons…and 'dis one looks armed!" The slow bandit said.

"The toll applies to everyone, Henry. That's why it's a toll! Not say, refugee tax." The bandit leader hissed.

"Ohhh right. Even if you're no refugee, you still got to pay." Henry said.

"So," I said, narrowing my eyes. "You men are toll collectors, are you?"

"That's right. For the upkeep of the Imperial Highway! It's a bit of a mess, is it not?" The bandit leader replied.

I looked at the bandits closely. I knew that they had tricked many people into giving them money. It was pretty obvious to me that they were not repairing the Highway. If they were, they wouldn't have jumped up so quickly at us and demand money right away. They certainly wouldn't be wearing raggedy armor or be armed with weapons. If the king had wanted the Imperial Highway repaired, he would've hired men to do it himself. These men clearly didn't work for the king. These goons weren't fooling me. I wasn't some ignorant peasant.

"Fixing the Highway, eh? I think not." I growled.

"Well, not much gets past you I see." The bandit leader chuckled.

"It's not really a toll. We're just robbing you, see." Henry said.

"Do shut up! Even a genlock would've seen that!" The bandit leader snapped.

"Forget it. I'm not paying your 'toll'." I said.

"I can't say I'm pleased to hear that. We have rules, you know. You're not exempt from them." The bandit leader replied.

"Right," Henry added. "We get to ransack your corpse then! Those are the rules."

"You can certainly try," I smirked, unsheathing my twin blades. "But are you sure you want to fight Grey Wardens?"

All the bandits stared at me, wide-eyed in fear. Even their leader seemed frightened.

"Grey Wardens? Them ones killed the king!" Henry exclaimed.

"Traitors to Ferelden, huh? Teyrn Loghain put quite a bounty on you two." The bandit leader said.

"Aren't Grey Wardens good? Really good? Good enough to kill the king?" Henry said.

"Ehh you have a point. Let's just forget about the toll then, shall we? We'll just leave you to your darkspawn fighting and king-killing ways." The bandit leader responded.

"Might as well add bandit slaying to that list too men." I hissed.

All the bandits tensed and put their hands on their blades, except for the leader. He put his hands up in an unthreatening gesture.

"I think it's time for you and your men to leave." I said sharply.

"Well, uh, we don't want trouble…so, yes. We'll be on our way," The bandit leader said quickly.

"But boss, you said these refugee types was easy pickings!" Henry said.

"There are better pastures elsewhere, you fool! It's time to go!" The bandit leader barked.

I stepped aside to allow the bandits to pass. I saw a couple of them scrambling to get their stolen goods, but I wasn't going to have that. It was bad enough that I was letting them go. They didn't need to take their stolen goods with them.

"Leave your loot here, bandits." I said.

Wordlessly, the bandits dropped their crates and sacks, and then took off down the Highway. I sighed inwardly as I watched them flee.

_Fucking thugs. _I thought.

The four of us continued down the Highway. Right when I was about to go down the stairs, Alistair stopped in front of me. I nearly ran into him. I was about to start cussing at him, but I stopped when I saw that he was just standing there, staring at Lothering. I heard him let out a quiet sigh.

"Ah Lothering…as pretty as a painting." Alistair said.

"So you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?" Morrigan remarked.

Alistair turned and looked at Morrigan. His brown eyes were narrowed.

"Is my being upset so hard for you to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you?" Alistair growled. "What would you do if your mother died?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing?" Morrigan asked.

Alistair looked both shocked and repulsed at the same time.

"Right, very creepy. Forget I asked." He muttered.

I looked at Alistair. His eyes were full of sorrow. I imagined that Morrigan pestering him was only making him feel worse. We had only been traveling with her for about a week, and she had been harassing him at every turn. She seemed to harbor deep animosity for him.

"You have been awful quiet lately, Alistair. Are you alright?" I said.

"Yes, I know. I was just…thinking." He sighed.

"No wonder it took so long then!" Morrigan said.

Alistair glared at Morrigan with all the hatred he could muster. "Oh I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend your entire life?" Alistair retorted.

"I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so." Morrigan shot back.

Alistair rolled his eyes and then turned towards me. "Anyway, I thought we should talk about where we intend to go first." He said.

"We should try and use the treaties, I assume." I said.

"I agree. Have you looked at them yet?" He asked.

"Yes...I have." I said.

"There are three main groups that those treaties cover," He said. "The Dalish elves, the Circle of Magi and the dwarfs of Orzammar. I still think Arl Eamon of Redcliffe is our best bet for help…we might even want to go to him first."

"Personally, I think we ought to kill this Loghain first. Then we can go about using the treaties in peace." Morrigan said.

"Oh yes, he certainly wouldn't see that coming! And it's not like he had the advantage of an army and experience, and-" Alistair responded.

"That was _my_ opinion. If we stand around here and listen to you give reasons why things can't be done, then we will be here until the darkspawn are upon us!" Morrigan spat.

The tension rising between them was palpable. I knew I needed to act fast before a physical fight broke out.

"We shall go find Eamon once we leave Lothering," I said. "We won't be able to directly confront Loghain until we have some sort of army of our own. Perhaps Eamon will be willing to help us."

"That's what I was thinking too. Let's head into the village…whenever you're ready, that is." Alistair said.

The four of us walked down the stairs and began walking towards the village of Lothering. As we approached the small town, I noticed that there were lots of tents set up on the edges of the town. People and children looked at us warily. They were haggard and nervous.

Just when I began to see the entrance into Lothering up ahead, a farmer jumped out in front of me. He had short, reddish-brown hair and a matted beard. His clothes were incredibly dirty and he reeked.

"You don't look like the other folks fleeing the south. Were you in the battle?" The farmer said.

_Dear Maker, _I thought. _Please don't start asking me for money or food. _

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You don't look Chasind, so you're not from the Wilds and you're obviously no farmer. I'd guess you saw some fighting?" The farmer replied.

"Yes…I was in the king's army. I'm a Grey Warden." I said.

As soon as I said that, he narrowed his eyes.

"I highly suggest you leave then. We're loyal to the king here. Word from the north says that it was the Grey Wardens who betrayed King Cailan and killed him. Teyrn Loghain has a bounty on any that survived." The farmer hissed.

I was taken aback. _What a fucking bastard! _I thought. _Of course he would slander the good name of the Wardens like that! I can't believe anyone believes him! That son of a bitch is using all this chaos to his advantage so he can become king! _

"You honestly believe that Grey Wardens would betray the king?" I asked, not bothering to keep the venom out of my tone. "Had you been on the battlefield, you would know that it was your precious Loghain that betrayed the king, not us!"

Rather than swaying him, I only angered him.

"Loghain killed the late King Maric's boy? Bah! Your story needs a bit of work." The farmer scoffed.

At that point, I was absolutely livid. How dare this dirty ass peasant speak to me this way? Unable to contain my anger anymore, I unsheathed one of my swords and pointed it at his throat. His eyes grew wide with alarm and terror.

"Listen you little twit, either you can rephrase that or die!" I spat.

"I mean that's quite a story! Teyrn Loghain killed the king? Mercy! Terrible business there…er…sorry for bothering you." The farmer said quickly.

"That's what I thought." I remarked.

I shot him one last poisonous look, and brushed past him. I didn't want to be mean to him but he had brought it on himself. He must have been a special kind of stupid to think that he could just run his mouth to me and expect me to fear him.

Neither Alistair nor Morrigan said anything to me as we continued to walk towards Lothering.

Up ahead, I saw a templar standing by the entrance into the town. The entrance itself was nothing more than a worn out fence and gate that were falling apart. The templar looked spotted us approaching. He was covered from head to toe with plate mail armor.

"You there," The templar said. "If you're looking for safe shelter, there's none to be found. Move on if you can. Lothering is lost."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There have been refugees streaming from the south for the past week. The Chantry and tavern are full to bursting. There simply isn't enough food to go around. We templars can barely keep order. You will be better off elsewhere." The templar said.

"Isn't there anyone in charge here?" I inquired.

"The bann of this town has marched north with Teyrn Loghain. Lothering is on its own. Most look to Elder Miriam for guidance. Otherwise, you may speak with Ser Bryant I suppose." The templar replied.

"Thanks for the warning." I murmured.

Either the templar didn't hear me, or he just didn't care to respond.

Despite what the templar said, we continued to walk deeper into the little town. As we walked, I noticed more scenes of desperation and suffrage. Refugees were huddled together in little groups, by their tents. Some glared at us, others eyed us warily. Alistair and Morrigan didn't seem to notice the refugee's gazes on us. They were too busy talking…or rather, arguing.

"I have a wonder, Alistair, if you will indulge me." Morrigan said.

"Do I have a choice?" Alistair grunted.

"Of the two of you that remain, are you not the senior Grey Warden here? I find it curious that you allow another to lead, while you follow." Morrigan inquired.

"You find that curious, do you?" Alistair said dully.

"In fact, you defer to a new recruit. Is this a policy of the Grey Wardens? Or simply a personal one?" Morrigan asked.

"What do you want to hear? That I prefer to follow? I do, alright?" Alistair snapped.

"You sound so very defensive Alistair." Morrigan replied.

"Maybe you'd prefer to lead? That would be worth a good laugh, for a while." Alistair spat.

"'Tis not my task, Warden. I'm simply here to assist you, not do your job for you." Morrigan said.

"Couldn't you crawl into a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks." Alistair muttered.

I was about to say something to them, but when I started to hear people shouting, I forgot all about it. I hurried towards the source of the racket.

The yelling and shouting was coming from a group of people beside a wagon. There were four people: a merchant, a cloistered sister from the Chantry and pair of peasant men. The arguing was only becoming more intense by the second.

"Back off! I have the right to charge what I wish!" The merchant spat, and pushed the cloistered sister.

"You profit from their misfortune! I ought to have the templars give everything away in your cart!" The cloistered sister hissed.

"You wouldn't dare! If any of you cretins step to close to my goods, I'll-" The merchant spat.

"It's so nice to see everyone working together in a crisis! It warms the heart!" Alistair exclaimed.

The group of people turned and looked at us. The merchant man narrowed his eyes.

"You there," The merchant said, looking right at me. "You look able. Care to make a profit by helping a beleaguered business man?"

I shifted my weight uneasily. The peasant men and the cloistered sister were all looking at me with pleading looks in their eyes. The merchant was staring at me with beady eyes.

_How lucky I am to be put in the midst of a dispute that has nothing to do with me. _I thought.

"He is charging outlandish prices for things that people desperately need! Their blood is filling his pockets!" The cloistered sister exclaimed.

"'Tis only survival of the fittest. All of these _cretins_ would do the same thing, if given the chance." Morrigan scoffed.

"I have limited supplies. These people decided what those supplies are worth to them." The merchant said.

"You bought those very wares of yours from these people over a week ago! Now they flee for their lives, and you want to talk business?" The cloistered sister snapped.

The merchant ignored the cloistered sister. "Look, stranger, I have a hundred silvers if you drive this ramble off. Starting with that priest. I'm an honest merchant, nothing more." He said.

"Don't you think you're being a bit unscrupulous, sir?" I asked.

"Would it be better if these folks could buy no goods at all?" The merchant responded.

"These people have spent their very last coin because they are desperate. This man here preys upon them as surely as the bandits outside the city!" The cloistered sister cried.

"Bah! Drive this blasted woman off and get your hundred silvers, or I will leave." The merchant said exasperatedly.

_It would be nice to have some money…I'm completely broke. But I couldn't drive these people off and take the money with a good conscience. I am just as desperate as they are. _I thought. _There must be some sort of way we can compromise here…_

"Look folks, obviously we are all on hard times right now. As a merchant, you need to make profit and as refugees, you need supplies but can't afford high prices right now. Isn't there some way we can compromise here? If we don't all work together, no one will survive." I said.

"Perhaps…if that woman agrees that I'm allowed to charge _something_." The merchant said, scratching his chin.

"Do what you must, as long as your prices don't bleed the needy dry." The cloistered sister muttered.

"Fine, fine. And since _you_ don't look to needy, normal prices for you!" The merchant snapped.

"My, have we come to solve every last squabble within the town? I'm sure that when the darkspawn get here, they'll be mighty impressed." Morrigan growled.

"Thank you, kind stranger. May the Maker watch over you." The cloistered sister smiled warmly at me.

I ignored the glares from the merchant and Morrigan. The two peasants and the cloistered sister seemed rather happy. I hadn't made any money or helped myself in any sort of way, but it felt nice to help out others in need. Perhaps they would remember my generosity one day, and help me out if I ever needed it.

I continued to walk deeper into town. I paused when I saw the local Chantry. Just outside of it, there was a sign and a man dressed in Chantry robes beside of it.

"The Chantry is still running the Chanter's Board? Now _that's_ dedication!" Alistair exclaimed.

Morrigan approached the Chanter's Board, eyeing it disdainfully.

"Ah, the Chantry board. Yes, let us run errands for the betterment of mankind as well as a few coppers." She muttered.

Not too far away, I spotted another group of people. They were all standing around a single man, who was pacing back and forth and shouting. His eyes were wild and he looked insane. The spew that was streaming from his mouth told me he was indeed insane.

"The legions of evil are on your doorstep! They will feast upon our hearts! There is nowhere to run! The evil will cover the world like a plague of locusts!" The insane man was screaming.

"Quiet, man. You're scaring the children." One of the bystanders said.

"It's better to slit their throats now than let them suffer at the hands of darkspawn!" The insane man shouted.

I stopped in my tracks when the insane man looked at me. Upon spotting me, the insane man's rants intensified.

"There!" He exclaimed, pointing at me. "One of their minions is already among us now! This woman bears their evil stench! Can you not see the vile blackness that fills her?"

I suddenly began to feel self-conscious. Did I seriously reek or was he just saying that because he was incredibly stupid?

"Why don't you shut your mouth, fool!" I spat.

"I watched the darkness descend upon my people! I will NOT be silent!" The madman screeched.

"Please stop! Someone shut his mouth!" A bystander cried.

"But isn't he right? The bann left us. We're going to die." Another bystander said.

"This minion here is of the first that will destroy us!" The insane man said.

"What has happened to you man?" I asked.

"My family…my clan…those creatures butchered them all! Some of us fled here, but we cannot escape the darkspawn," The madman replied. "I ran here…hearing my wife's screams as they dragged her off…she…her hair was the same color as yours."

"If we all work together, we can destroy them." I said firmly. "You'd do better to stand and fight, than lie down and die."

"Are calling me a coward?" The madman roared.

"I'm calling you an idiot. Listen to yourself for a moment! Are you really going to let your family and friends, and countless others die in vain, simply because you are frightened of demonic fiends? I say we should send them crawling back to hell!" I said.

The bystanders murmured amongst themselves, while the madman burst into tears. I immediately felt horrible for what I had said.

"I…I am shamed…I have dishonored my ancestors…the blackness will come!" The madman said. He sobbed as he ran off.

One of the men that were standing near me turned and looked at me. He was wearing the robes of a Chantry priest.

"He was right, wasn't he? There's no hope for us!" The priest asked.

"There's always hope, as long as you believe. Surely you understand that?" I said.

"You're right. We can't give up." The priest replied.

By now, the other bystanders were starting to walk away. I could hear some muttered conversations here and there.

"But we can't fight! What are we supposed to do?" A man asked.

"Well we can't lie down and die either. We must go north to Denerim." Another man said.

I glanced around at the people, and then started to head into the town's Chantry. Since there was no lord ruling the town, I'd either have to talk to Ser Bryant or Elder Miriam. I hoped that they wouldn't be too hard to find.

"It's just a guess but I'm thinking everyone in Lothering is aware of the approaching darkspawn horde." Alistair muttered.

We walked up the small set of stairs leading up to the Chantry. Just as I was about to walk in, a templar accosted me. His expression was weary and impatient.

"If you're seeking refuge in the Chantry, there is none. There's simply no room." The templar said.

"So you're closed then?" I asked.

"No…there's simply no more room for anyone to sleep in there. There are priests within if you are wishing to pay devotion to the Maker." The templar responded.

"Who is in charge here?" I inquired. I knew I had already been told that no one really ran the place, but I hoped that this templar could give me a real answer.

"The Revered Mother runs the Chantry. Ser Bryant is in charge of the templars here." The templar said.

_Yes, I already knew that! _I thought. It was obvious he didn't know any more than his companion I had spoken to at the entrance of the town, so I figured it would be best to end this conversation. I was weary of pointless conversation.

"Right, well thank you," I said. "Goodbye, ser."

"May the Maker watch over you." The templar murmured.

I turned away from the templar and entered the Chantry. Alistair, Morrigan and Zeke were close behind me.

As soon as I walked in, I was rather shocked by what I saw. So many refugees were cramped up inside the Chantry, looking filthy and raggedy. The air reeked of desperation, sweat and fear.

"Ah, look how they moan and wail and gnash their teeth. 'Tis sad to watch how helplessly they scurry about." Morrigan said.

In the center of the Chantry was a group of Templars. A templar with long, dark hair spotted me and my companions, and said something to his companions. I tensed when I saw him coming towards us.

"Who might you be?" The templar asked.

"I am Aveline, a Grey Warden." I replied.

"I see. I am Ser Bryant, the commander of the templars of Lothering. Teyrn Loghain declared all Grey Wardens traitors and responsible for the king's death. You know this, I hope?" The templar said.

"I have heard the rumors, yes," I said. "But do you actually believe them?"

"I doubt the Grey Wardens are as malicious or careless as the teyrn claims. However, not everyone believes those rumors are false. That being said, I suggest that you don't linger…just in case," Ser Bryant responded. "Now, unless there is something else you need, I suggest you move on."

"I shall go then." I said.

Ser Bryant dipped his head. "May the Maker watch over you." He said.

Obviously I wasn't going to get much information out of him, so I decided to keep moving.

_Apparently Loghain's little rumors have more of an effect on people than I was willing to believe. I can't believe anyone would be stupid enough to believe his lies! _I thought. _I swear to the Maker I will murder than son of a bitch as soon as I see him!_

I wanted to look for the Revered Mother Miriam, but apparently Alistair had something else in mind. He went up to a lone templar who was standing off to the side. The templar seemed to be lost in thought. When we approached him, he was startled out of his contemplations.

"I beg your pardon, I didn't see you there." The templar said quickly.

Alistair looked at the man closely. "Ser Donall, is that you?" He asked.

Ser Donall was silent for a few seconds, looking at Alistair with a puzzled expression. Then all of a sudden, his eyes brightened and a smile broke out across his face.

"Alistair! By the Maker, I thought for certain that you were dead!" Ser Donall exclaimed.

"Not yet…no thanks to Teyrn Loghain…." Alistair said.

"If Arl Eamon were well, he'd set Loghain straight soon enough." Ser Donall replied.

"If he were well?" Alistair asked, eyes clouding with fear. "W-what do you mean?"

"The arl is stricken with an illness that threatens his life. We have found no cure for it, neither magical nor natural." Ser Donall sighed.

"When did this happen?" Alistair inquired.

"Only a few weeks ago, but he has declined quickly. No one knows the nature of the illness…even magic has done little to slow its progress. Our only hope now is a miracle…every knight from Redcliffe has gone out in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Andraste's ashes are said to cure any illness, but I fear we are just chasing a fable. With each passing day, my hope dims." Ser Donall said.

"I…I was hoping to meet Arl Eamon." I said quietly.

Ser Donall's gaze flickered over to me. "Why is that, may I ask?" He asked.

"Well, I was hoping to seek his aid against Loghain." I said.

"I see. The arl is a popular man, but Loghain is a hero throughout Ferelden," Ser Donall replied. "Whatever the teyrn has or hasn't done doesn't make a difference. Arl Eamon still lies ill and that is my primary concern."

I winced, but didn't make a poisonous comeback of my own. Fighting with this templar wasn't going to make life any easier for me or for him. Perhaps if I helped him, he would help me.

"Do you think it's possible that Loghain is involved with the arl's illness?" I asked.

Ser Donall shook his head. "The arl fell ill before King Cailan died," the templar then paused, his expression becoming darker. "What if Loghain planned that too? Oh, such thoughts do not sit well with me!"

"We ought to see what's happening at Redcliffe ourselves." Alistair said.

"If nothing, I am certain that you will be welcomed at the Redcliffe castle. The arlessa is there and she could tell you more than I could." Ser Donall added.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come here, ser? The darkspawn are approaching and everyone here is going to evacuate soon." I said.

"I came here in search for the Urn of Andraste. Her ashes are said to cure any ailment…however, it seems that it's just a fable and not reality. I suppose I will have to leave when Ser Henric returns." Ser Donall murmured.

"Who is Ser Henric?" I asked.

"He's my travelling companion. He was sent off by the Lothering templars to help deal with the bandits on the Highway." Ser Donall said.

Alistair shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Well, I have good news and bad news for you concerning that, Ser Donall. The good news is that we drove the bandits off, but the bad news is that Ser Henric is dead. I found his body on the Highway." He said.

Ser Donall's face grew pale. For a moment, I was worried that he would break down into hysteria, but he eventually regained his composure.

"I have his locket and this note," Alistair said, handing the items to Ser Donall.

"Maker's mercy," Ser Donall breathed. "Thank you for giving me these, Alistair. I would never have known otherwise."

"You have my sympathies…for what they're worth." I said.

"Thank you. I wonder how many us have met similar fates on this mad quest." Ser Donall murmured.

"I hate to say this, but we need to get going. This town isn't very welcoming of Grey Wardens and I'm afraid if we linger too long, we will be attacked." I said.

"Indeed. I must return to Redcliffe without Ser Henric then," Ser Donall said. "Thank you again Alistair, you have been most helpful."

"You're most welcome, Ser Donall." Alistair replied.

With that, Ser Donall left. My companions and I then went off to look for the Revered Mother.

On our way to find the Revered Mother, I saw more refugees huddled up in small groups. A handful of templars and priests were walking around, occasionally talking to the refugees.

I found the Revered Mother in the very back of the Chantry, in an isolated room. She was guarded by templars.

"Will you be making a donation to the Chantry, my friend? You look like you have salvaged more wealth than most that have made it here." Revered Mother Miriam said.

_Yes, I came here to make a fucking donation. I couldn't possibly need help! _I thought.

"I have nothing to offer. I came here to seek aid for the Grey Wardens." I said.

The Revered Mother's eyes widened. "A Grey Warden? Here? Oh dear…you put me in a difficult position. You must know that Teyrn Loghain declared the Grey Wardens to be outlaws?" She said.

"Yes, I've heard the rumors. However, you must know that it was really Teyrn Loghain that betrayed the king, not the Grey Wardens." I said.

"Teyrn Loghain? That's as hard for me to believe as his condemnation of the Wardens," Revered Mother Miriam replied. "Look, if you just lay low, I promise to keep your presence a secret. That is the best I can do. I am sorry."

"Very well. Thank you anyways, Revered Mother." I said, forcing a smile.

"May the Maker guide you, Grey Warden." Revered Mother Miriam said.

I turned away from the Revered Mother and then left the Chantry.


End file.
